EL PODER DE LOS SANTOS DE ATHENA
by ares503.starscream
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si los santos de Athena jamas la hubieran reconocido como su diosa en este nuevo siglo? Eso es lo que tratare de plantear en esta historia en la que los humanos se rebelan contra todos los dioses, aunque algunos divinos estaran de su lado y no sera athena
1. Chapter 1

**Entre 3 años a 1 año y medio antes de la batalla de las doce casas.**

Marín estaba que no cabía de la sorpresa que le daba tener a Shaka frente a ella, no es que el fuera un tipo feo, era solamente que, al desconocer cuál era su rango, pues no tenía el valor de acercarse, agregado a que él siempre había estado lejos, pues solo llegaba una o dos veces al año al santuario, por otra parte, ella sentía algo por el hermano del supuesto traidor, realmente según los guardias más viejos contaban, Aioros no podría haber traicionado a Athena aunque quisiera, pero bueno, ella no estaba para juzgar.

Aun así, aparte de sentir algo por Aioria, el rubio hindú siempre había resultado un misterio que quería resolver personalmente, no le hablaba a nadie, no opinaba nada de nadie y parecía no reparar en la presencia de nadie, parecía, pero ella había descubierto que Shaka siempre, desde los 14 años, había reparado en su roja cabellera, "el rojo fuego es mi color favorito" le había dicho esa primera vez que le hablo, mientras, de manera sorpresiva, acariciaba un mechón de su roja cabellera.

Ella había quedado en shock y curiosamente desde ese entonces, Shaka llegaba una vez al mes y su estadía superaba a las anteriores, pues ahora se estaba una semana, cuando antes solo era una tarde.

Siempre se miraban cerca de la entrada oficial al santuario, Shaka incluso solía llevarle panales de abejas repletos de miel silvestre, era para que ella se alimentara adecuadamente, a veces ella pensaba que lo que realmente ocurría era que Shaka solo quería ser amigable con alguien, quizá con una mujer a la que todos miraban mal por ser oriental, aun así, Shaka siempre había terminado desubicándola, con flores, con poemas, con libros románticos que ella no leía porque Shaina siempre se los robaba (o alguna otra de esas mocosas) e incluso, se escapó un par de veces del santuario y habían ido a Rodorio, la segunda vez los atraparon y los llevaron donde el patriarca Arles, curiosamente, jamás los castigo, al contrario, siempre bromeo con que una de sus niñas favoritas era la novia de uno de sus máximos favoritos, jamás menciono el rango del chico, ella temía fuera uno de esos malvados dorados que las leyendas internas decían, trabajaban como asesinos a sueldo del patriarca.

Shaka solo parecía observarla, pero jamás la miraba, incluso ella llego a quitar su máscara, con el pretexto de la ley, pero Shaka le dijo que él no necesitaba verla para saber que era hermosa.

Incluso Shaka compro un águila y le dejo en libertad para que sobrevolara el santuario, para que cada vez que ella la viera le recordara.

 **6 meses antes de la batalla de las doce casas.**

Marín estaba alegre, él había vuelto al santuario, lo había visto llegar, aún era una incógnita su rango, ella tenía curiosidad, pero jamás le preguntaría.

Hola Shaka, que bueno volver a verte. – decía una Marín feliz de verle de nuevo.

Hola Marín – respondió Shaka, con cierta amargura, pues había escuchado a un par de guardias hablar de que la santa de plata del águila y su amorío con cierto gato subdesarrollado.

¿ocurre algo? – pregunto Marín al ver el tono de Shaka.

Ocurre que estoy agotado del camino, ha sido una emergencia por la que estoy acá.

¿Emergencia? – pregunto ella, pues era sabido que Seiya ya estaba al lado de los santos de bronce en el torneo galáctico y eso era mal visto en el santuario.

No te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver con tu discípulo, son cosas ajenas a los santos.

¿ajenas a los santos? Shaka, porque siento que me hablas más por compromiso que porque quieras.

No te equivoques Marín, es solo que no quiero malos entendidos con tu novio.

¿es eso o es que no has entendido que tú eres más importante que él? – dejo salir Marín de su boca, sin pensarlo, dejando desnudo su corazón.

¿lo soy? – pregunto Shaka consternado por lo que la pelirroja acababa de decirle.

Lo eres, eres mucho más importante que él, él se acercó a mi tan pronto mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar, tú lo hiciste antes, ¿Por qué dudas que eres más importante que él para mi corazón?

No quiero lastimarte, si él lo hace es su problema, pero yo, yo no tengo el valor de eso, en cuanto a la palabra duda, esa palabra no tiene cabida en mis pensamientos, buda mismo me ha educado. – dijo Shaka, recordando la fama que los dorados habían alcanzado en el santuario, se sabía que muchos de plata que se oponían al patriarca habían muerto, la mayoría ignoraba que había sido en sus propias manos, solo que nadie sabía que solo el patriarca tenía conocimiento de quién era exactamente él.

No me importa buda, me importas tú – fue lo último que dijo Marín antes de quitarse la máscara.

Shaka sabía que ella se había despojado de la máscara, sin quererlo abrió sus orbes, dejando ver esa mirada cristalina que hipnotizo a la pelirroja, mientras él caía preso delos encantos que el rostro de ella le prodigaba.

Marín no pudo evitar acercar su mano al rostro de Shaka, acariciarlo, sobar los mechones rebeldes y rubios que a causa del viento que hacía en esos días, se elevaban haciendo ver a Shaka como si este tuviese un aura dorada. , su perfecta nariz, su masculina barbilla, luego, pasó su mano sobre el pecho de él, acariciándolo, la electricidad estática que este roce desprendía era asombrosa, y Shaka parecía cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de ella, también se podría decir que ella estaba loca, pues teniendo un novio al que quería, sentía que al tipo frente a ella era al que realmente amaba.

Shaka había gozado con esas caricias inocentes y a la vez placenteras, aun así, era consciente de la distancia que los separaría cuando ella supiera que había sido él quien mato a su maestro.

A pesar de ello, sin quererlo, Shaka acerco su mano al vientre de ella, levantándole la blusa, metió su mano bajo esta, acariciando suave y delicadamente el ombligo de la plateada, el ombligo y el resto del vientre, ahí donde estaban era imposible que alguien les viera, así que inclino su rostro y la beso, era cierto que él no era tan alto como Aldebarán, pero también era cierto que las silver saints eran pequeñas y salvo esos zapatos de tacón, parecían gnomos de jardín, pero este pequeño gnomo con cabello color fuego le encantaba.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se detuvo y acerco su otra mano al rostro de Marín, dándole un ligero toque que hizo que la chica aumentara su sonrojó, cosa en la que ni uno ni la otra habían reparado, esto, se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Shaka acerco su rostro al de ella, en suave sintonía con sus latidos, tomo el aire que necesitaba para poder pensar con lucidez, una lucidez que ella le había robado hace casi 3 años atrás.

Shaka le beso dulce y tiernamente, como lo haría alguien que teme que sus besos la lastimen, como alguien que teme salir lastimado a la vez, cerro sus ojos al mundo, sus oídos cerro ante la razón, solo quería disfrutar con ella esos segundos, aunque eso se volviera su perdición.

Marín por su parte no parecía razonar, ella disfrutaba besar a Aioria, que a leguas tenía más experiencia que Shaka, pero ella había anhelado tanto un beso de Shaka, que este le despertaba miles de sensaciones, sensaciones que, ni juntando todos los besos de Aioria, no lograría encontrar jamás, su corazón y su razón tenían una lucha, uno quería seguir adelante, sin importar las consecuencias, mientras la otra parte pedía a gritos pensar con claridad y en las consecuencias, ella sabía ya que Aioria era un santo dorado, debía temer por la vida de Shaka, pero ni aun así, su corazón se impuso, obligando a la razón a guardar silencio.

Shaka había olvidado el tiempo, el espacio y la realidad, quisiera poder desaparecer de este mundo, abrazado a ella, besándose siempre, olvidándolo todo, incluso que él le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, que él no había sido sincero con ella, que él no había mencionado que era un santo dorado, que él no la podía amar.

Shaka cayó en cuenta que él había jurado su corazón a la diosa, una diosa con la que jamás había hablado, una diosa que jamás le había preguntado cómo se sentía, una diosa que jamás le había preguntado si amaba a alguien, una diosa que jamás le había preguntado si de verdad le quería servir, una diosa tonta a su forma de ver, que creía que su ideal era la correcta y justa, olvidando que si tuerces los destinos de los hombres, estos jamás encontraran la felicidad.

Arles sabia que nadie ignoraba su crueldad, así ahí ante él arrodillados estaban ni mas ni menos que 5 santos dorados y dos santas de plata, irían en una misma misión: detener a un grupo de bersekers que ya no servían a Ares, sino a Kairos, el hermano menor de Cronos.

Pero quería que algunas saints los acompañaran "para saciar sus necesidades básicas" así que frente a él estaban: Aioria de leo, Shura de capricornio, Afrodita de Piscis, Ángelo conocido como mascara de la muerte de cáncer y Camus de acuario.


	2. Chapter 2

DE PREFERENCIAS SEXUALES Y LAS DOS RUBIAS QUE PARECIAN BARBIES.

Es cierto que aquella impresión había dejado anonadada a Marín, pero ella era consciente que debía ser fuerte, después buscaría una solución a la irreparable pérdida que había tenido.

Shaka – dijo Arles haciendo que todos se voltearan a pesar de estar de rodillas, viendo al recién llegado – me alegra que llegues, dime, ¿los traidores aceptaron nuestros términos?

Santidad, cuando llegue me topé con una escena escalofriante, los ángeles de Artemisa atacaron el campamento, casi los habían matado a todos, solo encontré a nuestro emisario, Misty de lagarto, al rebelde dio de mosca y unos pocos santos ajenos al campamento que al parecer habían llegado a ayudar ante una situación que nosotros desconocíamos, entre ellos estaban Albiore de cefeo, Junet de camaleón, Ikki de fénix y los santos negros de bronce que acompañaban al fénix. Llegaran mañana al santuario, creo que juraran fidelidad, o al menos neutralidad en nuestra guerra, Mu de Aries los acompaña, le pedí que los acompañara a la isla Kanon para que ellos se recuperen junto a sus armaduras.

¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer una orden directa mía? Te ordene que si no se rendían los asesinaras y tú les ofreces asilo y refugio, o en su defecto una tregua.

Su alteza – interrumpió mascara de muerte que últimamente estaba más atento a las noticias dentro del santuario, haciendo sus propias conjeturas y siendo observado por su mejor amigo, Afrodita de Piscis – si los ángeles de Artemisa atacaron un campamento del santuario, nos topamos con dos posibles situaciones, la primera es que saben que los de ese campamento son traidores y han pensado congraciarse con Athena, cosa que resulta incómoda, pero nada más allá de eso, la segunda posibilidad es que ellos no sepan que nosotros íbamos tras los traidores, por ende no saben de la traición y nos están atacando porque los olímpicos ya sospechan que no recibiremos más ordenes de ningún dios.

Y si ese es el caso, la mejor manera de lograr la fidelidad de todos esos santos es dándoles asilo y haciendo que vean que sería un error traicionar al santuario pues los demás dioses ya le pusieron precio a sus cabezas.

Ya veo, sus razonamientos son válidos, te felicito Ángelo, eres muy inteligente, en ese caso hiciste bien Shaka, eso nos obliga a atrasar nuestra movida contra Kairos y preparar la defensa del santuario, Shaina, tú, Camus y Milo de Escorpión irán al coliseo de la fundación Graude en una semana, esa es la sede del torneo galáctico, dile a Aioros y Saga de Géminis que secuestren al cisne y al dragón inmediatamente, que luego observaremos que trama esa jovencita que es la encarnación de la diosa – Milo de Escorpión está a cargo de las patrullas hoy, toma esa responsabilidad tu Shura y envialo a mi presencia, Shaka, ve a tu templo a dormir y comer, te veré mañana en la cena, Marín, tu atiéndelo y mañana vendrás con él y alguien comuníquese con Kanon y díganle que se asegure con sus guerreros que Poseidón jamás despierte – termino diciendo Arles.

Arles que no era otro que Ares el dios de la guerra observo a los santos presentes partir, preguntándose si estos tendrían el coraje y el poder de hacer verdad aquella idea tonta llamada "libre albedrio" que dictaba que todos éramos libres de elegir, por un lado estaba la opción de obedecer a los dioses y que estos no te torturaran por la eternidad, por el otro estaba desobedecerlos y ser torturado, si el libre albedrio existiera, la humanidad tendría la oportunidad de no servir a los dioses y de no enfrentar consecuencias, Ares se sentía triste, junto a Shion habían visto crecer a la actual generación de santos y estaba preocupado, hacia siglos que lo habían encerrado en ese cuerpo y hasta la vez, su anciano cuerpo no moría, no tenía poderes divinos, se los había arrebatado Zeus mismo, ya no soportaba esa inmortalidad inútil, todo fue porque libero las almas de sus bersekers de guerras pasadas y les permitió reencarnar en una población aislada lejos de las guerras para que en recompensa por su fidelidad pudieran gozar de un paraíso en esta nueva vida antes de partir a la eternidad, los dioses no se consideraban obligados a recompensar a sus guerreros caídos, pero él no era como ellos, si es cierto había sido un dios sádico y cruel, jamás había tolerado las muertes de gente ajena a las guerras, aparte de que independiente de si eran o no guerreros bajo su protección, siempre que fueran guerreros, él enviaba monedas de oro a sus familias para que tuviesen para el barquero, así que decidió que se comunicaría con Shion y Dohko, era hora de hacer la jugada maestra, pero para ello necesitaba que Saga de Géminis estuviera presente, solo él podía dirigir a la legión de plata hacia la batalla inicial.

Gigas, ve y envía una misiva a Dohko y Shion, que le avisen a pandora que la hora se ha llegado y que Shion tome su lugar como regente de los espectros – dijo haciendo que el aludido solo inclinara la cabeza mientras obedecía.

Al salir todos Marín se había quedado en las afueras de templo principal, esperando a Shaka, pues quería disculparse por haber creído que él había asesinado a su maestra y su hermano, aparte de preguntarle a que se refería el pontífice con eso de "atenderlo" pues Aioria había mostrado enfado y muy visiblemente para todos.

En esos pensamientos estaba Marín que no vio cuando Shaka estuvo a su lado, serio, callado y hasta cierto punto con una cara poco amigable.

Lamento no haberte comunicado mi rango Marín.

Yo lamento haberte abierto mi corazón y que tú no abrieras el tuyo – fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

No seas tan cruel con Shaka – interrumpió mascara a la vez que se acercaba de quien sabe dónde – tengo comida en mi templo por si quieren ir, los chicos llevaran bebidas sin alcohol y Shaina con los jefes de los guardias se harán cargo de las rondas esta noche, Cristal está aquí y se ofreció a ayudarla, el discípulo de Camus es muy útil.

¿Que no Shaina iba de misión? – pregunto Marín haciendo notar su malestar con solo escuchar el nombre de la aludida.

Ellos parten mañana, hemos pensado que en lugar de que viajen de manera tradicional, Mu que llega mañana con los asilados, los puede tele transportar y acompañarlos, nunca se sabe. Milo dijo que con gusto lo dejaba ir en su ligar, tiene meses que quiere hablar con Albiore y esta vez tendrá la oportunidad, es increíble que ese santo de plata lo haya puesto en su lugar hace un par de años, creo que Milo de Escorpión quiere la revancha.

Sería interesante, te tomamos la palabra Ángelo, estaremos ahí para la cena, en una hora más o menos.

Yo no he aceptado así que habla por ti – gruño Marín.

Te recuerdo que debes "atenderme" y eso incluye acompañarme a la cena, eres una santa de plata, demuestra tus modales – el callo Shaka haciéndola bufar – y tu hermano no está muerto.

¿cómo dices? – contesto ella ante esa noticia – ¿entonces porque no lo mencionaste al patriarca? ¿Dónde se encuentra Toúma? – dijo casi en un susurro.

El lideraba a los ángeles que atacaron el campamento, al parecer le juro lealtad a Artemisa.

Con esa última respuesta Marín quedo en shock pero Shaka que la conocía bien la tomo de la mano y le llevo a su templo, ella caminaba de manera automática, pero era consciente que iba al lado de Shaka.

Al llegar al templo de virgo, lo primero que Shaka hizo fue abrazarla, ella como pudo se quitó la máscara dejando que el rubio pudiera ver las enormes lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, ella correspondió el abrazo y así abrazados permanecieron largos minutos hasta que Shaka le pregunto:

¿así que Aioria verdad?

Si, quise avisarte pero no tenía ni idea de cómo contactarte, ¿me podrás perdonar?

Sabes que te quiero demasiado para enojarme, espero que estés segura de amarlo, si te lastima dejare sin testículos al gato.

Eso mismo pensé que dirías.

¿Entonces nosotros que somos?

Tú eres mi primer amor, te amé demasiado, eso fue antes, ahora eres mi mejor amigo, algo así como un hermano mayor.

Me alegro, no me hubiese gustado que amaras a un asesino.

Tu solo cumples ordenes – dijo Marín queriendo convencerse a si misma de que pensaba eso, pero aunque Shaka aceptaba que solo cumplía ordenes, estaba seguro de que había mejores maneras para cumplir con los propósitos del santuario.

Si tú lo dices, no tiene por qué ser mentira – dijo por ultimo suavizando su abrazo pero sin soltar a la pelirroja.

Se quedaron así hasta que se llegó la hora de asistir a la cena. Ella no oculto del todo su dolor, pero al parecer todos lo sabían ya, Shaka le había contado lo sucedido a Milo de Escorpión y este era muy parlanchín así que no pudo evitar contárselo a Camus frente a los demás, como si se encontraran a solas y dado eso, todos le habían dado muestras de solidaridad, incluso Shaina había llegado en algún momento de la velada acompañada de su discípulo y le había llevado una cesta con frutas diciéndole que habría un motivo oculto y de seguro su hermano se había visto obligado a fingir traicionar al santuario para salvarse y ver como hacía para volver, Marín sabía que eso no era posible, que si Artemisa había reclutado a su hermano, era muy probable que este hubiera aceptado gustoso, pero quería negarse a creer que todo estaba perdido, sabía que Aioria estaba molesto, pero solo de manera superficial, de todas maneras, era bien conocido en el santuario que las saints eran tesoro de los dorados, cualquier dorado podía amarlas y defenderlas sin pelear entre ellos, sino, ahí estaba la historia de Shion, Yuzuriha y Dohko, habían sido un maravilloso trio de amigos y amantes durante casi 50 años, ella había visitado a Dohko en rozan, en más de una ocasión, ayudándole a hacer llevadera su soledad, ¿y quién la enviaba? Pues Shion, su amado lemuriano que siempre había tenido un dicho que le gustaba poner en práctica: amar es compartir.

Por su parte ella sabía de la extraña relación de la cobra con cierto par de alocados y sádicos dorados y cierto tercer dorado analítico, frio y amable caballero, esto último solo para con las damas. Si, eran Shaina, los alocados mascara de muerte y Milo, más el mago de los hielos, quien tenía por costumbre cocinar para las saints de plata y algunos aprendices de vez en cuando, entre los soldados se manejaba que Shaina, la "coronela" era mujer de los 3 dorados, ella tenía sus dudas, pero dado que esos tres tenían por costumbre reunirse en cáncer o acuario cuando Afrodita de Piscis no estaba cerca, pues quien sabe, ella por su parte sentía algo por Shaka, pero ante los largos periodos de ausencia de este, había decidido darle su corazón al León dorado, se había jurado a si misma que Shaka de ahora en adelante solo sería visto por su corazón como su hermano mayor.

Ella conocía muchas cosas del santuario, pero aun así siempre se había sentido ajena a ese lugar, hasta esa noche en la que todos le dieron su respaldo y le prometieron que si Toúma era un traidor, lo capturarían y dejarían que fuera ella quien decidiera su destino. Ella sabía cuál sería ese destino si él era traidor: la muerte a mano de ella.

Camús había estado tranquilo hasta que vio entrar a Shaina, ella era su delirio, algo así como la hermanita que nunca tuvo, el conocía los rumores de los soldados, pero no les daba más atención de la debida, Shaina era la razón por la que le perdonaba todo al arácnido, con mascara no tenía problemas, es más, Ángelo tenía la buena costumbre de ayudarle a cocinar y siempre le ponía un toque exótico a la comida, más aun cuando Afrodita de Piscis le llevaba ingredientes del vivero que tenía en la terraza de su templo, a Camús le sorprendía lo curioso que resultaba ver a ese par tratar de convencer a Shaka de que comer carne no era malo, Shaka jamás comía carne, pero las pastas de Ángelo, la pizza especialmente, eso le encantaba y hasta parecía olvidar que la glotonería le alejaría más de la iluminación, pero bueno, ¿Quién de sus amigos no era especial? Otro que gozaba de las ocurrencias de mascara y Afrodita era Shura, este había visto a Afrodita de Piscis clavarle una rosa en el trasero a Saga cuando era un niño aún y cuando Saga de Géminis se había volteado enfadado, mascara en lugar de huir y abandonar a su amigo, se había puesto a morir de la risa, haciendo que Shion que estaba presente, se burlara también del pobre gemelo, Saga de Géminis había tomado venganza, pero no de Afrodita de Piscis, sino de Ángelo, pues había "mencionado" que las caras de la casa de cáncer habían tenido que ver en la muerte de la jefa de las doncellas, una señora de más de 80 años, cuando realmente ella había muerto mientras dormía en su habitación, cosa que Shion ignoraba y había terminado por pedirle a Arles, que ordenara a Ángelo quitar esas caras inmediatamente, Ángelo jamás se repuso de eso, eso sí, no sabía que Saga era quien estaba tras su desdicha, ya que entre los rostros que tuvo que retirar estaba el de Jackson, alguien a quien torturaba para pasar el rato, mostrándole revistas de moda infantiles para niños. Otro rostro que le dolió perder era el de Frank Sinatra, su ídolo musical por excelencia y el único rostro al que no torturaba, era el rostro que le había cantado todas las mañanas mientras mascara estaba en la ducha.

El santo de leo se acercó a Shaka y le dijo:

¿Marín es linda verdad? – tratando de esconder que él no quería compartirla.

Si, eres afortunado al igual que mascara, a mascara Shaina lo ama, a ti Marín te ama, eres su único amor.

¿tú crees? – pregunto el gato muy ilusionado – creí que ella… - no termino de hablar porque Shaka lo miro de manera curiosa.

Si te refieres a los rumores, no, ella es mujer de un solo hombre, igual que Shaina, te aclaro, Shaina es muy amiga y amorosa con Shura y Camús, pero jamás ha pasado del cariño de un masaje después del entrenamiento, de una sopa cuando están enfermos, de palabras de aliento después de una misión, ella es la mujer de sus sueños, pero solo uno ha entrado de la manera que desea a su corazón, nosotros no somos los santos del pasado, somos santos más acordes a nuestra época, más civilizados.

Pero Shaina dice que amar es compartir – insistió Aioria haciendo que el rubio volteara hacia otro lugar para no dejar ver la mueca de desagrado que la idea insinuada por el gato le ocasionaba.

Es una manera coloquial que tiene de decir que Ángelo no debe ser celoso y si debe estar seguro de la relación que tiene con ella, al parecer Marín alguna vez me amo, pero me ha dejado en claro que solo soy su mejor amigo, algo así como un hermano mayor y que tú eres el gato pulgoso de su vida – agrego riendo por lo bajo mientras veía como a Aioria solo le faltaba corazones en los ojos para delatar lo feliz que estaba ante esas palabras.

Entonces no debo preocuparme de que trates de alejarla de mi ¿verdad?

Si la lastimas quedaras sin poder engendrar hijos, te lo aseguro – fue la única respuesta del rubio.

Con eso me basta, cuñado – dijo Aioria mientras reía al ver que Shaka se atragantaba con la bebida que valga la redundancia estaba bebiendo – me asegurare de hacerla feliz, ¿y el carnero?

En la ve como una subordinada, ni más ni menos – dijo Shaka alejándose de ahí mientras pensaba la manera de ignorar a sus amigos cuando se dieran cuenta que él no tenía pretensiones con Marín.

A la mañana siguiente se formó gran alboroto, los "refugiados" llegaron al santuario acompañados ni más ni menos que por un Gold Saint, el carnero dorado venia feliz, había encontrado la manera de joderle la vida a Shaka, ya que Aioros le había puesto de apodo "Barbie" Shaka necesitaba entender a que se refería, así fue como él, Mu de Aries, había convencido a una de las refugiadas, para que ella aceptara la hospitalidad de Shaka de virgo, quien de antemano le había pedido a él hacer la oferta a la chica, Junet por su parte, había visto durante el incidente en Italia, como los saints de los hielos habían luchado fieramente, había visto hermoso a ese rubio de bronce, pero al ver llegar al rubio dorado y demostrar tal excelencia de poder, se había olvidado por completo del patito de las nieves, como cristal lo había llamado, al escuchar la oferta que aries le había dicho, pues no dudo ni un segundo en aceptarla, quería conocerlo, y quien sabe, pedirle que le enseñara algunas cosas.

Carne fresca, ¿ya viste Afrodita? Parece que los dioses al fin nos son propicios a nosotros, Jajajajaja – se reía Death Mask al ver como el aludido observaba con una mirada de curiosidad a la niña rubia que vestía la armadura de camaleón.

Shaka o Milo, estoy casi seguro que será uno de ellos el elegido, yo prefiero a esa mocosa Emo del castillo Heinstein, es muy linda, pandora se llama según recuerdo, por cierto, ayer le envié unas rosas, ¿crees que el cuervo de plata llegue con ellas pronto?

Hubieras esperado que el borrego estuviese aquí.

Es solo que me sentía abrumado, quería distraerme en algo y me puse a pensar demasiado en ella, el resultado fue que le envié un ramo de rosas inofensivas.

Te ha pegado fuerte el amor amigo, espero que no te rompan el corazón florecita.

No existe la mujer que me rompa el corazón, soy demasiado bello, siquiera para que lo piensen ¿Cómo te va con Shaina?

Últimamente Milo se ha vuelto más insistente, creo que quiere conquistarla, espero que si ella cambia de opinión acerca de lo nuestro, se tome la molestia de declarármelo, eso se lo agradecería.

¿tú la amas? – pregunto el pez como quien no quiere la cosa, pero a leguas se le notaba que estaba interesado en el tema.

La adoro, ella es el veneno que me hace olvidar la vida de porquería que hemos vivido, la dulce tortura que quisiera tener en mi lecho de muerte, la saint de mi vida.

Parece que te ha pegado fuerte el amor amigo, si necesitas un ramo de rosas para ella no dudes en decírmelo.

Gracias amigo, pero lo que ella ama con toda sinceridad es que le consiga víctimas, digo, compañeros de entrenamiento para aplicar las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que le estoy enseñando.

Jajajajaja, es tan o más loca que tú, tal para cual. Dime una cosa, ¿pedirás la bendición del patriarca o la de Shion?

La de Shion por supuesto, arles solo es el patriarca temporal, mientras Shion y Dohko entrenan a los espectros.

Me agrada escucharlo, eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas, me agrada la buena influencia que Shaina ha tenido en tu carácter, ojala sepa que si te hiere me asegurare que su lindo rostro sea una leyenda ante el sinfín de cicatrices que le hare, tu eres mi único hermano, hijo de otros padres pero mi hermano al fin.

Sabes a veces pienso que quieres algo conmigo.

¿quieres una rosa en tu trasero? – dijo el de piscis haciendo que el cangrejo de oro escapara a toda prisa mientras los demás saints y el patriarca que recién llegaban se pusieran a reír, eso era común en ese par, comportarse como dos infantes, como dos niños que jamás se aburrían de correr el uno tras el otro, los únicos atisbos de su madurez eran las relaciones de Shaina con el cangrejito y la relación a distancia del pez con la heredera Heinstein.

Bueno, parece que se divierten sin nosotros, egoístas – murmuro el de escorpio con un deje de fastidio, no le apetecía estar en esa reunión si podía ir de misión.

Dejalos, ya sabes que esos dos podrían terminar siendo pareja – dijo Camús mientras caminaban en dirección al lado norte del coliseo.

Si, una hermosa pareja como tú y Milo lo son actualmente ¿verdad Camús? – hablo Aioria haciendo que este par lo viera de forma asesina.

Tranquilo Aioria, todos sabemos que no son novios – esta vez era Aldebarán, quien siempre evitaba las bromas pesadas.

El torito tiene razón, no son novios, a ambos les gusta morder la almohada – Afrodita de Piscis que recién volvía se dejó escuchar.

Mira quién habla, la Marilyn Monroe del santuario – fue Shura quien se unió a la tertulia.

Santos, necesito que presten atención a la ceremonia, luego discuten de sus preferencias sexuales por favor – dijo Arles divertido, mientras los santos de plata y los santos refugiados escuchaban como decía eso el patriarca a viva voz, como si quisiera que todos se enteraran de la temática de esa conversación.

Al menos no estamos ahí, ya me imagino pasar esa vergüenza – decía un sonrojado Mu a un pensativo Shaka que se había quedado ido mientras contemplaba a una linda niña rubia con armadura de bronce, por su cabello bien podría ser su hermana, la hermana que había abandonado en la india obligado por sus padres y los dioses que ahora pretendían derrotar.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Yo jamás te pedí que le ofrecieras habitar en mi templo – respondió Shaka haciendo que el cambio de tema llamara la atención de todos, ya que él no midió el tono de su voz – es cierto que es linda, pero no estoy acostumbrado a tener compañía, tú lo sabes bien, ni a mis discípulos dejo que se queden ahí.

Shaka ¿quieres refugiar a la chica? – Fue Aioria quien pregunto algo que todos pensaron.

Yo no he dicho eso – dijo el tratando de no sonar molesto, pues a pesar de la máscara que ella tenía estaba seguro que lo estaba observando.

Pues, dado que has estado de misión casi 6 meses, de ida y vuelta, considero que descansar unos días y tener una compañera que entrenar mientras tus discípulos no están te hará bien, así que ella se quedara en tu templo y será tu compañera de misión cuando salgas – ordeno Arles, sonriendo para sus adentros al escuchar los silbidos que los santos de los diversos rangos y algunos soldados habían dejado escuchar al ver la cara roja como un tomate que Shaka tenía en ese momento, sabía que los Golden boys trolearían a Shaka por parecer físicamente la hermana mayor de la joven rubia.

Junet por su parte, agradecía mucho tener su máscara, caso contrario se hubiesen notado los cambios de su rostro ante esa conversación, primero se sintió indignada al escuchar al santo de virgo, pero ahora estaba roja más que un tomate bajo la máscara, por orden de jefe supremo del santuario ella estaría refugiada en la casa de ese santo dorado y para variar su suerte, lo acompañaría a diversas misiones por lo que el patriarca había dicho.

Afrodita de Piscis solo le hacía ademanes a Shaka con los que le daba a entender que esa sería una temporada larga para el de la virgen. En especial al escuchar a Aioria decir: - ¡ahora son las barbies gemelas!

Shura solo se gozaba ante la idea de joderle la vida al virgo, haría todo para coquetearle a la clon de Shaka, para enojarlo estaba pensando llamarlo "cuñada", por su parte los otros miraban a Junet como los lobos hambrientos la verían si ella fuera una oveja engordada abandonada en medio del bosque en el más frio invierno.

Arles sonreía viendo la actitud del hasta hace poco altanero santo de la virgen, pues este era muy pretencioso por momentos lo que hacía que él se molestara a ratos, a pesar de ser uno de sus favoritos

Entonces desvió Arles su mirada y vio cómo, sin decir nada, los santos que él consideraba rebeldes más Dio de mosca, se habían puesto de rodillas ante él.

A qué se debe esa reverencia – pregunto regodeándose.

Su santidad, hasta ahora somos conscientes de nuestra ignorancia al revelarnos contra el santuario y la autoridad del maestro Shion y la suya, queremos que nos acepte de nuevo en sus filas, sabiendo que es difícil que confié en nosotros, estamos dispuestos a demostrar que estamos en disposición de arriesgar la vida y…

¡basta! – dijo Arles – los aceptare solo con una condición, sus jóvenes saints pasaran a vivir con mis santos dorados, esa será garantía de su fidelidad, ya que sé que tanto ustedes como nosotros valoramos a estas delicadas jovencitas, si aceptan esa condición no hay nada más que hablar.

¡acepto! – dijo Junet haciendo que se voltearan a ella - ¿Qué? Ustedes no deben decidir por mí, esta vez yo los he salvado a ustedes – dijo en tono juguetón haciendo que los santos recién redimidos se sintieran aliviados, pues ellos antes de tomar una decisión lo habrían de consultar pero ella les ahorro ese trabajo.

Bien – dijo arles – entonces Misty de lagarto les dirá cuáles serán sus aposentos y mañana Shaina les dirá como se integraran a las obligaciones del santuario, señorita de camaleón, usted se ira con el rubio de virgo, descansen, sé que la pasaron mal en el ataque que recibieron...

Diciendo esto, sin dar lugar a replicas o preguntas se dirigió hacia las gradas de las doce casas acompañados por los dorados presentes menos Shaka que se quedó esperando a Junet que fue a traer sus cosas ya que Misty ya loes había organizado sus lugares de reposo y ella compartía cabaña con Marín, o al menos esa había sido la intención de la pelirroja.

Los dorados que debían partir de misión se dirigieron con el patriarca, si bien es cierto que faltaban días, debían comunicarle que sería el borrego menor y no el escorpión quien acompañaría a Camús y la saint de plata.

Marín y Shaina conversaban animadamente con Junet, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que la reunión termino pero ellas no la dejaban partir, cosa que molesto al de virgo pero que trataba de disimular de mala forma ya que a leguas se le notaba la molestia, por su parte Junet quería irse, pero no dejaría de desaprovechar la oportunidad de vengarse del de virgo por la forma tan directa y a toda voz en que se había referido a su posible estancia al lado de ella, aun no entendía porque el patriarca había decidido dejarla con ese santo si él había dejado en claro que no la quería cerca.

Shaka – se acercó Marín – dice Shaina que a ti te toca la guardia de las próximas 8 horas, así que dice que ya casi es hora, que te enviara la cena y que yo acompañe a Junet a tu templo, ¿Dónde la dejare?

En la habitación que solías ocupar tú y Shaina cuando niñas, la del fondo, dile que imagine que no traería muchas cosas, que ahí hay una cocinita de gas que Aldebarán me regalo, una tetera y varias bolsitas de té, por si quiere, dile donde está el baño y que no se duerma tarde, si la visitas ya sabes las reglas, lleva a las enanas y en mi habitación están los chocolates en la hielera.

Si, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

¿no lo acabas de hacer? – contesto este dejando ver a Marín que sabía que ella y Shaina lo habían hecho adrede, lo de distraer a Junet para atrasarlo.

¿te parece linda? – dijo señalándole a Junet que se había quitado la máscara y lo miraba a los ojos, Shaka los tenia cerrados pero decidió abrirlos para contemplar su rostro y guardarlo en su memoria, ya que él había visto los rostros de casi todas las saints y no sentía amor u odio hacia ninguna, excepto Marín, a quien estimaba, amaba y apreciaba de maneras que lo preocupaban – ya le dijimos que contigo no aplica la ley de la máscara, que el pontífice te lo ha permitido al ser de sus favoritos.

Como sea, debo irme – contesto el de virgo secamente y de manera tosca mientras se alejaba, pero antes de alejarse demasiado se volvió y solo dijo de manera solemne – y, si, es linda – dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se alejó sin voltear de nuevo hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

Sigue siendo el mismo altanero que conocemos – dijo Shaina – parece que le agradas, caso contrario no se hubiera tomado la molestia de responder – le dijo a la rubia mientras se encaminaban al templo de virgo.

Por su parte un par de dorados habían grabado el momento y estaban felices, el rato que habían perdido esperando que algo pasara había valido la pena, ahora les constaba que Shaka no era gay, ellos pensaban que si Shaka no decía algo lindo de esa niña, era porque ya era un caso perdido, casi como Misty, pero parecía que todavía había esperanza.

Japón, hotel Hasashi frente al coliseo de la fundación Graude.

¿Estás seguro Saga? No creo que haya sido Milo de Escorpión quien te dijo eso, ¿desde cuándo ese insecto tiene teléfono celular? – preguntaba Aioros luego de recibir esa llamada, hacia una hora habían recibido órdenes del santuario y resultaba que dentro de una semana Mu de Aries vendría por ellos y los santos que deberían llevar aún en contra de su voluntad, al cisne, ex discípulo de Camús y a la lagartija que se suponía era lo propio de Dohko, al parecer sus ex maestros querían evitarles la muerte a toda costa.

De seguro Camús se lo presto, o Afrodita ya sabes del mal que padecen esos, prefieren enviar a un plateado que venir ellos mismos.

También me dijo que Shaka ya volvió y que consiguió novia, tengo curiosidad, ¿crees que nos está dejando el tren? Digo, somos mayores que ellos y ellos ya tiene pareja y miranos, solteros y abandonados por cupido – se quejaba el arquerito.

Deja de mencionar dioses fastidiosos, ¿acaso olvidaste que por culpa de eros murieron Romeo y Julieta? Ese dios es fastidioso, con cualquiera de sus nombres que lo llames igual fastidia.

Mmm pero esa enana de Rodorio está linda – volvió el de sagitario – ¿Cómo se llamaba? Seika si mal no recuerdo.

Me pregunto porque Marín no pidió salvar al pony con alas, la verdad es que era muy tonto el niño ese, hasta pena ajena daba.

Ni me lo recuerdes, y aun así Marín me pidió que lo apadrinara, solo acepte porque ella es mi cuñada, caso contrario yo mismo lo mataba para que no sufriera.

Jajajajaja, Marín y tu hermano pronto parecerán conejos y te aseguro que los hijos se parecerán más al padre que al tío.

Dice una revista que leí, que a veces los niños se parecen más a la familia de los padres que a ellos mismos. Tengo hambre, ¿pedimos comida a domicilio?

Pide mejor a la cocina del hotel, ya me aburrió la pizza, tú y Shaka se pondrán gordos y padecerán del corazón.

Pues si muero de un infarto será culpa de Aioria, él le pide a mascara que me envié pizzas siempre, yo no puedo despreciarlas, se sentirán mal y pues es mi hermanito, puede resentirse si lo desprecio – dijo el arquero justificándose sin sonar convincente.

Te lo aseguro, terminaras muerto a manos de la comida que tu hermano te envía, el solo quiere engordarte para que te pongas lento y los dioses te asesinen, así heredara tu play station 4 y se pondrá a jugar con los chicos.

Ave de mal agüero – le contesto Aioros mientras tomaba el teléfono y pedía pizzas para cenar, ignorando que en el hotel también hacían pizzas si el huésped las pedía.

Dime Aioros, ¿crees que Arles se moleste si secuestro a la nena esa de cabello verde y cadenas al mejor estilo BDSM? Me enamore, esa jovencita es muy linda.

Preguntale por teléfono, aunque creo que le resultara extraño que ya no sigas queriendo convencer a Misty – dijo Aioros queriendo ignorar el pasado de su amigo que había acosado al de lagarto hasta decir ya no.

Castillo Heinstein Alemania.

Los espectros se movían de un lado a otro, preparando el cambio de guardias, estaban ni más ni menos que frente al muro de los lamentos, había turnos de doce horas con 15 soldados y 10 espectros por turno, asegurándose que ningún dios entrara desde los campos elíseos, loa jueces habían repartido las obligaciones de manera equitativa, por su lado Aiacos era el encargado de la seguridad el muro de las lamentaciones, Radamantis era el encargado de las defensas del castillo Heinstein, mientras Minos y Lune estaban a cargo de los juicios de las almas, Pandora era la líder del ejercito del dios del inframundo que gracias a los 3 santos de Athena presentes se habían decidido a rebelarse también, ahí estaban Dohko de libra acompañando a Radamantis, Orfeo de lira junto a Aiacos y al lado de pandora estaba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Shion de aries.

Pandora estaba feliz, un grupo de espectros había encontrado al santo de los cuervos que venía en camino y abierto un portal lo habían transportado a las cercanías del castillo, este llevaba noticias para Shion y unas rosas que el santo de piscis dolor de cabeza de Minos, le enviaba, ella había aceptado que él la cortejara y hasta el momento no hacía más que sorprenderla. Tanto así, que en tres años, si sobrevivían a la guerra, contraerían nupcias, en una ceremonia junto a las parejas del gato de oro, del macabro de cáncer y del dragón del mar que eran las parejas más próximas a formalizarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Sangre y dolor.

Saga de Géminis seguía observando de cerca a la nena de las cadenas, digo, de Andrómeda, una hermosa peli verde que de alguna manera le recordaba a Shaina solo que más dulce y femenina, pocas veces la veía lejos de la mansión Kido, así, poco a poco espiándola Saga de Géminis le había tomado cariño y había enviado un mensaje a Ares pidiendo permiso de secuestrar una jovencita hermosa que tanto le gustaba.

A Saga, la semana se le hacía larga, estaba aburrido, Aioros no pasaba junto a él, pero era porque él se había ofrecido a observar a los "secuestrables" mientras Aioros descansaba, así tenía tiempo de observar a su hermosa peli verde.

Disculpa – le interrumpió alguien – ¿a quien espías con esos binoculares?

Ah, pues, ¿Quién demonios eres enano? – fue la ilógica respuesta del geminiano.

Soy Seiya de Pegaso, baja de ahí y explicate.

Pues estaba viendo a una hermosa peli verde – Saga de Géminis se sinceró sin bajarse de la rama y desesperándose ante la interrupción.

¿me dejas ver a mí también?

Claro, solo súbete a la otra rama, no te subas junto a mí que no creo que pueda soportarnos la rama.

Ok, deja que me suba.

Así fue como Saga de Géminis consiguió compañero de andanzas, pasando toda la tarde esperando que la peli verde asomara, pero esta jamás apareció.

¿Estás seguro que es ahí donde vive esa chica?

Sí, es extraño, ya van dos días que no la veo, solo vi a ese mocoso peli verde que parece familiar de ella.

¿Shun tiene una hermana?

¿Quién es Shun? – pregunto Saga de Géminis.

Un guerrero que participara en el torneo galáctico ¿no sabes nada del torneo?

Pues realmente he venido a llevarme a la peli verde, a la lagartija y al patito de las nieves, órdenes del santuario.

¿Shiryu y Hyoga? Si mal no recuerdo Hyoga fue discípulo de cristal y de una tal Camús, Shiryu lo fue del señor Dohko ¿verdad? ¿Por qué se los quieren llevar?

Petición de sus maestros, no puedo decir más – se excusó Saga.

¿Marín no pidió que me llevaran?

¿tú eres el discípulo de la aguilita? – Saga de Géminis se reprendió mentalmente ya que por observar a la peli verde se había olvidado de escrutar quien era el que estaba a su lado, pensó rápido y decidió mentir – sí, ella lo pidió, pero yo no recordaba quien era su discípulo y pues, esperaba que Aioros me lo enseñara cuando vuelva de traer la comida.

¡qué bien! ¿puedo llevar a Saori a conocer el santuario?

Sí, no creo haya una motivación para negarnos a aceptarla, más si es tu novia.

No es mi novia, solo es que trato de convencerla de que me ayude a buscar a mi hermana, tal vez Marín me ayude a convencerla, sé que lo lograra – también Pegaso mintió, ¿acaso este mundo está lleno de mentirosos?

Y dime, ¿solo la llevaras a ella? Puedes llevar a alguna amiga, mis compañeros necesitan novias, quizá tú les logres dar la alegría de una hermosa compañera.

¿puedo llevar a Miho? Es una amiga del orfanato, es la que se encarga de cuidar a los niños pequeños de la fundación.

Que tacaños los propietarios de esa fundación, imaginate que dejar a una jovencita a cargo de un orfanato en lugar de pagarle a alguien adulto por hacerlo, traela, ella estará más feliz con alguno de mis compañeros.

Solo tiene 13 años.

Mmm, esta, muy chiquita, pero igual, la podemos educar como una doncella del santuario, total, no se pierde nada, ¿querrá ir? No llevare a nadie a la fuerza Seiya (excepto a la peli verde) así que antes de traerla asegurate de decirle hacia donde nos dirigimos y que no podrá volver.

Ok, se lo diré y te aseguro que querrá ir.

Bien, debo marcharme, nos vemos mañana, ¿te parece?

¿A la misma hora?

No, tu llegaste tarde, estuve acá desde después del desayuno, ¿podrás?

Si, podre, el torneo empieza en 5 días, aun no hay prisa, así que tendré tiempo para visitar el santuario, ¿necesitaremos mucho dinero para los boletos?

No, los llevare a través de mi otra dimensión, es una técnica que te puede transportar a casi cualquier lugar del mundo.

¡magnifico! Mañana después del desayuno, no te preocupes, llegare puntual.

Eso espero – dijo Saga, sin preocuparse de que estaba ignorando por completo las ordenes que había recibido.

Aioros por su parte, había pasado todo el día pensando muchas cosas, la verdad, saber que su hermano y Marín eran pareja sentimental le alegraba, pero no dejaba de pensar que el tren lo estaba dejando, la preocupación de sentirse viejo y solterón lo estaba lastimando, fue así como esos pensamientos lo hicieron perder el rumbo y termino llegando a una tienda de ropa de moda japonesa en donde la vio por primera vez, esa hermosa peli lila, muy tierna en edad pero bastante agraciada, unos cuantos años más y ella estaría en edad casadera, sería bueno llevarla al santuario para que la eduquen mientras llegaba el momento de casarse, eso era lo que Aioros pensó, observo que ella estaba rodeada de una cohorte de jovencitos de una edad similar, que le llevaban los paquetes de comprados, mientras se dirigían con rumbo similar al de él que se dirigía a la mansión que Saga de Géminis debía estar espiando, así que dado que ellos se dirigían por el mismo camino, decidió seguirles y darse el taco de ojo, de ver a la hermosa chica más de cerca y por más tiempo.

Su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver a la joven y compañía entrar a esa mansión que él y Saga de Géminis debían tener vigilada, se dirigió hacia el lugar que sabía era la cubierta de Saga de Géminis y al llegar lo vio con un joven castaño al que rápidamente identifico como el que destrozo la cabaña de los aprendices de bronce hace un par de años, ese jovencito era problemático, solo esperaba que no hubiera descubierto las intenciones de Saga de Géminis, ni sospechara nada, caso contrario, debería asesinar al discípulo de su cuñada.

Aioros miraba atónito como Seiya se despedía muy alegre de Saga como si fuesen amigos de mucho tiempo, y eso a Aioros le hizo sentir un poquito de celos, por supuesto que jamás aceptaría semejante idea.

Pero viendo la oportunidad de averiguar algo más de la joven que había venido observando por todo el camino, Aioros decidió aprovechar que Seiya jamás demostró tener sentido común, acercándose lo saludo e inicio su pequeño y disimulado interrogatorio.

Atlantis, santuario marino un día después...

Kanon sonreía mientras miraba como Thetis se complicaba la vida queriendo vestir de civil a Krisna, el general con menos idea de cómo vestirse en una cena de gala, ella llevaba más de tres horas mostrándole mudas de ropa combinadas, suficiente para hacerlo ver como una magnate naviero, pero el general no sabía cómo vestirse, lo suyo eran las túnicas, alguna que otra ropa informal, pero jamás de etiqueta, era como si su sentido de la sociabilización fuera nulo.

Ya Thetis, dejalo, llevate a Sorrento de nuevo, pero recuerda, debes convencer a Julián Solo, que eres una admiradora y nada más, no dejes que sospeche que lo quieres traer con engaños, si no quiere venir, pues no nos dejara salida, pero serán Isaak y Bian quienes lo secuestraran, ustedes se quedaran en la fiesta, ¿comprendes?

Por supuesto señor – Thetis molestaba a Kanon, es cierto que ella tenía sentimientos para con él, pero aún no estaba claro si era correspondida o no.

Veo que te agrada la idea de ir con Sorrento, ¿habrá algo más que compañerismo entre ustedes dos? – el dragón marino la molestaba para escucharla decir por infinitésima vez, que ella estaba enamorada de él y no de Sorrento, cosa que le hacía hinchar el pecho a Kanon.

Ya sabe que Sorrento solo es mi amigo, el tipo al que amo es otro, pero el muy tonto o no se da cuenta o es idiota – ella contraataco, haciendo un ligero puchero que hacía que se viera aún más hermosa a los ojos de su superior.

Jejeje, juraría que si fuera yo el tipo, estaría muy preocupado, que una cria se fije en ti es mala señal, es como decir que no atraigo a mujeres ya con una mentalidad más adulta, es más, estaría tremendamente preocupado de que las autoridades me quieran llevar a la cárcel por esa escuintla – Kanon sabia como herirle su orgullo.

No crea señor, a veces debería ponerse a pensar, no sea que el tren lo deje y solo esa "escuintla" tenga los hígados para un tipo como usted – la linda sirenita no era fácil de humillar y sin darse cuenta, 6 generales más veían la plática tan "educativa e instructiva" que tenían ella y su superior, que al parecer eran ajenos a la presencia de ellos – que aparte de ser viejo, es amargado y no sabe prepararse ni un café o un té caliente, que aún el agua se le quema (si es eso posible) y no digamos la comida.

Vaya jovencita – dijo Kanon con voz seductora – es usted muy intensa en sus declaraciones, pero prefiero la carne de res adulta y con gordura y no la de ternera desnutrida – continuo haciendo una cara de seriedad que cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que hablaba en serio.

Jajajajaja, no me haga reír que tengo los labios resecos – ella se burló de él.

¿te gustaría que yo te los humedeciera? – dijo Kanon sin pensar haciendo que ella se sonrojara y le soltara tremendo bofetón ya que ella interpreto que él se refería a otros labios que no eran los de su boca.

¡Imbécil! – fue lo único que dijo antes de darse media vuelta, tomar de la mano a Sorrento e iniciar su camino a la superficie.

Jajajajaja, parece que la sardinita no le teme al tiburón – Isaak se reía mientras Kanon se sobaba la mejilla izquierda.

Creeme, a veces creo que lo que Leon Scott Kennedy dice es cierto, nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

Mucho Resident Evi juegas Kanon, además, Thetis no es una mujer, aun es una niña – una voz ajena a la Atlántida lo interrumpió – Ares quiere hablar contigo y nos envió como refuerzo, ¿en qué somos útiles?

¡Albiore! ¡qué alegría verte después de tantos años! ¿en serio vienes hacia acá? Me resultaras más útil de lo que crees, es más, puedes ayudarme a educar a estos mocosos, no tienen ni la más mínima idea de normas de etiqueta, ¿les enseñarías por mí? No tengo la paciencia suficiente para eso, ya me di de frente contra ellos y no les inculque nada – Kanon decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente pero que realmente era lo que quería decir, eso sí, lo decía sin la educación adecuada, haciendo que Albiore lo viera con unas cuantas gotitas en su rostro.

Creeme Kanon, imagino quien es su ejemplo a seguir y eso explicaría su mala educación.

Parece que no soy el único que ha notado que usted es lo opuesto a lo que pretende que nosotros seamos maestro – Bian dijo sin pensar, ganándose una mirada asesina departe de Kanon pero a la vez se ganaba un gesto de aprobación de parte de Albiore.

¿Puedo preguntar algo? – se aventuró Krisna mientras levantaba la mano, al ver que Albiore y Kanon asentían prosiguió – ¿para que nos servirá la educación si estamos por entrar en guerra y posiblemente la mayoría, si es que no todos, moriremos a manos de los dioses del olimpo?

Muy buena pregunta – Albiore respondió – mi padre Daídalos diría que sí existe una ligera posibilidad de sobrevivir, esperaría que fuera como seres civilizados y con un mínimo de educación.

No me convence aún, pero si me asegura que no será igual de aburrido que Kanon pues entonces acepto de buena gana – dijo Isaak ganándose la aprobación de todos menos del aludido.

Y así fue como Kanon fue convocado mientras su querida tropa empezaba unos entrenamientos más relajados que los que hacían con el dragón del mar.

Santuario de Athena, salón de reuniones, cámara patriarcal.

Ares había enviado a Mu de Aries a pedirle a Shion que viniera, pues era urgente, Saga de Géminis y Aioros, habían adelantado las acciones y paralelamente habían modificado las cosas al secuestrar ni más ni menos que a 9 santos de bronce y unas jovencitas que habían despertado toda clase de comentarios entre los dorados, aparte de que el portal por el que llegaron fue abierto en el coliseo haciendo que los plateados vieran que el "traidor" Aioros seguía vivo, con su armadura en la correspondiente caja y venía acompañado de mucha gente con armaduras de bronce y de Saga de Géminis quienes fueron recibidos por Shura y Milo de Escorpión que se encontraban en el lugar en ese momento.

Misty, capitán de la guardia de plata estaba furioso pues decía que Ares no les tenía confianza, pues no les había revelado que Aioros había estado vivo y que su supuesta traición era para monitorear a la joven avatar de la diosa que querían derrocar. Ares no era de la idea de asesinar niñas inocentes, por eso esperaba que Athena se manifestara para enfrentarla, pero los santos mayores habían arruinado todo, ahí frente a Ares se encontraba Saori Kido amarrada con el látigo de June quien aún no entendía que pasaba, al lado de ambas estaba Shaka que no hacía más que mirar embelesado a la joven virginiana de cabellos color lila.

Kanon tan pronto llego al santuario fue enterándose que su hermano había metido la pata por andar de conquistador, el mismo se lo contó a Capella de Auriga, santo de plata encargado de las mazmorras y de la prisión de cabo Sunión, quien tenía encerrados a los 9 santos de bronce que había traído el geminiano, haciendo que Kanon se molestara con su hermano.

Shion por su parte se sorprendió al ver que era requerido de emergencia y dejando a Mu en su lugar, se apareció en el santuario ateniense, llegando a la sala de reuniones, donde tan pronto como entro, reconoció a la joven arrodillada, atada y preocupada de cabellos lilas como la reencarnación de Athena en medio de Shaka y su nueva discípula, agregado a estar rodeados por los demás santos dorados que estaban presentes en el santuario en ese momento.

Shion, me alegra que llegaras luego, ¿te conto Mu que es lo que ocurrió?

No, me dijo que era urgente pero jamás me dijo de que se trataba.

Pues al parecer Aioros y compañía decidieron traernos a la diosa al santuario, y les creo que fue accidental, que no sabían que se trataba de ella, con lo despistados que han estado últimamente hasta les creería que me dijeran que un pony rosa les dio la idea.

Sí señor, fue el pony con alas de camisa roja, el me convenció de traerlos a todos, yo no quería pero él es muy convincente – Saga se defendió creyendo que Ares le creería semejante disparate.

¿pony con alas? – Shion miraba sorprendido la cara de Saga que demostraba que el geminiano creía realmente en lo que decía.

Se refiere al santo de Pegaso – corrigió Aioros.

En serio me preocupan estos dos, después de ser los más prudentes y nuestras mejores cartas, veo que su nivel de coeficiente está disminuyendo – Ares los miraba con preocupación.

Creo que sé que ocurre – Shion interrumpió al ex dios de la guerra caótica.

¿a qué te refieres?

Shaka, Shura y Camús, rodeen con su cosmos a este par.

¡Si señor! – los tres respondieron mientras se apresuraban a cumplir su misión.

Cuando el cosmos dorados de los tres los cubrió por completo, se pudo ver como un cosmos ajeno abandonaba el cuerpo de ambos santos haciendo que sus miradas y semblantes serios y maduros de antaño hicieran acto de presencia.

Parece que el olimpo ya hizo su primera jugada, haciendo que este par se comportara como niños caprichosos e inmaduros.

Sí, eso creo, Aioros, ¿podrías repetirme que fue lo que sucedió? – Ares capto rápido el asunto y quiso comprobar que el "remedio" había surtido efecto.

Saga y yo creímos que sería mejor para el santuario traer a todos los santos de bronce a este lugar y tratar de convencerlos de luchar de nuestro lado.

¿Y yo que? – Saori que no estaba amordazada se dejó oír, pues tenía ratos de estar ahí sin poderse mover y tenía ganas de ir al baño – Miho y yo que tenemos que ver con ustedes.

La pregunta de ella es valedera – Shion ahondo en el asunto – ¿Por qué dos jovencitas?

Eran las compañeras de los santos y el Pegaso nos pidió no dejarlas atrás.

¿Es cierto Saga?

Si maestro Shion, es cierto – Saga mintió para evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo que había sucedido realmente ya que ahora si divisaba la gravedad de la situación.

Es mentira, Capella me lo dijo todo y el Pegaso me lo confirmo – Kanon que había llegado hacia unos momentos y había visto lo último del "exorcismo" interrumpió – Saga de Géminis y Aioros lo hicieron por buscarle pareja a Milo de Escorpión, por eso trajeron a tres candidatas, aunque mi hermano pensaba quedarse a una, bueno, realmente a uno – Kanon sonreía de manera burlona.

¿En serio hicieron eso por mí? – pregunto el escorpión a la vez que corría a abrazarlos.

Shion, ¿este también?

No, él siempre ha sido así de infantil, ahí ni los dioses podrían hacerlo más tonto – Shion contesto a Ares vía cosmos para que él entendiera lo que ocurría.

Entonces ¿no es niña? – La preocupación del géminis mayor era evidente.

No, es niño, afeminado y todo, pero niño, es más, es el hermano de Ikki, parece que en este momento le están dando de coscorrones por haber escogido una armadura para niñas habiendo varias para nenes – Kanon aclaraba a su hermano la situación.

¿te sientes incomoda? – Shaka interrogo a Saori.

Sí, tengo ganas de hacer pis ¿puedo ir al baño?

No, no puedes, a menos que te coloques esto en la cabeza – dijo el virgo mientras le daba una diadema con un sello de Ares para que bajo ninguna circunstancia Athena fuera a despertar en el mismo santuario.

Bien, lo are, solo ayudame a colocármela – la joven dijo mientras Shaka con total normalidad le colocaba la diadema.

June, desatala – el virgo ordeno – acompañala y no la dejes sola en ningún momento a menos que este adentro del cubículo.

Gracias – dijo Saori de manera tan suave que solo Shaka y June la escucharon.

Mientras ambas niñas iban al baño, Shion ordeno traer un ánfora de las mimas en las que Athena encerraba a sus rivales y preparar un exorcismo, sacarían el espíritu de la diosa del cuerpo de la joven y así está ya podría andar a sus anchas por el santuario eso sí, seria obligada a usar una armadura para que los demás santos creyeran que era una santa ya experimentada de algún otro campamento.

Al regresar las jóvenes fue que se dio el exorcismo y luego de un intenso choque de cosmos, en el que Athena quiso escapar pero sus ex santos la capturaron, fue encerrada en un ánfora, sellada con tres sellos que había a la mano, ya que uno solo perdía poder a los doscientos años, pero si eran tres sellos de dioses diferentes, el poder original se mantenía, así, el ánfora en que Athena fue encerrada tenia los sellos de Poseidón, Hades y Ares, cortesía de las reservas que estos poseían en sus respectivos santuarios.

Los santos de todo el santuario sintieron el choque de cosmos y eso los hizo temer, pero al sentir que la elite dorada contuvo la amenaza los hizo creer nuevamente en que era posible a los seres humanos, deshacerse del yugo que los dioses les habían impuesto.

A Saori la enviaron a virgo, a Miho también y se ordenó a Shaka que les enseñara a usar sus cosmos a ambas pero deberían competir por las armaduras que aspiraban a tomar, las tres se enfrentarían a diferentes rivales, Saori y Miho lucharían por su lugar en el santuario, ya que solo ser santas les aseguraba no ser expulsadas, eso sí, primero deberían esperar a ver si June lograba ascender a santa de plata, luego, si era así, ellas buscarían las armaduras de liebre y camaleón, solo si esta quedaba vacante, pero como Shaka decía, "los seres humanos somos impredecibles" mientras aseguraba que ninguna de ellas fracasaría siendo el su maestro...

Dos días después, ya en libertad los santos de bronce fueron obligados a entrenar con un santo dorado, quien les trataría de ayudar a superar sus límites, ya que June de camaleón los había derrotado a todos, menos al fénix, que no había participado por considerar que su nivel era superior al de ella y que había sido invitado por Shaka a participa de un combate a tres bandas con Shiva y Ágora quienes querían congraciarse con su maestro, pues este estaba molesto de que mejor June y no ellos, sabía lo que era meditar en la práctica, así que el premio era que quien ganara seria el discípulo de Shaka, solo elegiría a uno, por su parte los santos de bronce serian entrenados por Milo de Escorpión, quien había pedido ayuda a Camús, quien a su vez había llamado a Mascara de Muerte quien pidió a Afrodita de Piscis grabarlo todo en video...

En resumen, pasaron tres semanas en las que los bronceados lograron elevar su nivel e Ichi de hidra junto a Hyoga fueron los dos mejores superando las expectativas de Milo de Escorpión, ya que incluso entre los dos derrotaron a Jamian de cuervo, quien los ataco con todos sus poderes, el segundo lugar correspondía a Shiryu, Nachi y Shun quienes también se enfrentaron a un silver saint y lo derrotaron sin mucha dificultad, pero que solo lo pudieron derrotar entre los tres, ya que probaron de dos y no lo lograron.

Los demás mejoraron, pero aun así, June seguía siendo mejor que ellos, por su parte, la saint de bronce fue ascendida a plata ya que combatiendo contra Marín en una pelea a la que luego se le unió Shaina, ambas contra June, esta pudo salir bien parada, aunque no ilesa, logrando dejar vacante la armadura de camaleón y tomando la armadura de la gruya, siendo felicitada por los santos dorados y por su maestro Albiore desde Atlantis.

Por su parte, Saori se enfrentó a Seiya al que derroto y obtuvo la armadura de camaleón al dejar fuera de combate al Pegaso, que resultó muy lastimado, ya que a pesar de tener solo tres semanas de entrenamiento, Saori tenía el poder de una silver saint, haciendo lo propio Miho contra Shun obteniendo la armadura de la liebre, el santuario se llenaba de vida, los dioses parecían no querer atacar o estar preparando algo peor, así que los guerreros se prepararon, incluso los nórdicos enviaron una comitiva con 4 dioses guerreros para ayudar a sus pares y de enviar a Fler, la hermana de la representante de Odín y una doncella, como embajadoras de paz.

Camús, Cristal, Hyoga, Shun, Nachi, Ichi, Retsu de lince, Jabú y Dio fueron enviados como respuesta para demostrar que se estaba en paz con los nórdicos.

Así fue como el santuario expandió sus conexiones y alianzas, sin imaginar que ello sería lo que acarrearía dolor a sus nuevos aliados.

Mientras tanto en virgo:

Saori estaba feliz, había logrado imitar la capitulación del demonio de Shaka, haciendo que se sintiera orgullosa, pero no le duro mucho el sentirse la mejor, ya que June hizo lo propio con la técnica anillos danzantes del cielo, ósea el tesoro del cielo, por su parte Miho aprendía a la perfección del fénix la ilusión diabólica, cosa que hacía a Ikki sentirse orgulloso.

Shaka también había dejado que Saga de Géminis le enseñara a su nuevo discípulo (Ikki), la técnica explosión de galaxias, como compensación del mal trago dado por el caso de Shun. Pero para no dejar a Shiva y Ágora sin maestro, Shaka le pidió a Afrodita de Piscis y Shura de Capricornio, que les enseñaran algo antes de readmitirlos en su templo como discípulos.

Vaya, vaya, si no fuera por tu otra dimensión, Ikki te apalea – Shaka se burlaba del santo de Géminis.

Es muy buen alumno, casi que le pido que se vaya a Géminis en lugar de perder el tiempo contigo – bromeo el gemelo mayor – ayer hable con Camús, el pato y Cristal han aprendido aún mas según dice y está entrenando a los dioses guerreros, dice que dio ha aprendido una técnica de los asgardianos, también me comento que ha habido extraños movimientos, Kanon envió a Isaak y Dohko a algunos espectros para ayudar en la defensa de Asgard, ¿crees que la guerra empiece pronto?

La guerra empezó cuando decidimos no obedecer a los dioses – el de virgo fue directo y tajante – me alegro que les esté yendo bien, Aioria y Aioros están felices entrenando a los dioses guerreros que vinieron y la señorita Fler esta con Shaina aprendiendo a luchar, parece que si logra mostrar cierto nivel puede tener derecho a una armadura de valkiria.

Sí, eso escuche, también dicen que pone en apuros a Shaina.

No, Shaina si quisiera la mata, pero solo trata de no lastimarla demasiado, también esa doncella, Lyfia, es buena aprendiz, ella ha quedado bien aprendiendo de Marín creo que será mejor que el pony con alas...

Pero todas viven en virgo, tienes todo un harem, Geist, Marín, Shaina, Junet, Miho, Saori, Lyfia, Fler, la hija de Dohko que llego ayer, ¿Shunrei verdad? 9 niñas y no dejas que las visitemos.

Jajajajaja, aún son unas niñas, si, Shunrei, así se llama y no es hija de Dohko, es discípula de él, domina algunos pasos básicos del cosmos.

Quién lo diría, hay muchas chicas en un santuario que casi era exclusivamente de chicos.

Si, y eso que aún faltan otras jovencitas que atendían a Saori, no se mucho de ellas, sé que una ex santa las entrena y para mí eso es una señal más de que estamos a las puertas del cambio de una nueva era – dijo el virgo mientras ambos se volteaban y miraban hacia el nuevo coliseo femenino en el que la sala gemela se había convertido, Saga de Géminis se daba gusto viendo la jovialidad y vida de las señoritas ahí presentes y deseaba con todo su corazón lo mismo que el de virgo: poder evitarles el dolor y una muerte prematura.

Asgard.

Nachi, Ichi y Winber de murciélago estaban patrullando cuando una terrible explosión de cosmoenergia los lanzo por los aires, siendo Nachi el primero en levantarse y ponerse en posición de ataque, viendo ante sí, ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Hércules de la era del mito, enviado por los dioses a destruir Asgard, acompañado por Odiseo, el ángel de Artemisa.

Así que ustedes son los enemigos de los dioses, yo creí que de verdad sería un reto, pero veo que deje a dos inconscientes antes de empezar a pelear, me decepcionan.

Ya lo veremos, ¡aullido mortal!

Así el combate inicio, siendo repelido el ataque de Nachi, quien se preparó para proteger a sus inconscientes amigos.

¡polvo de diamantes! – el cisne hizo acto de presencia atacando no al semidiós, sino al ángel de Artemisa que no se esperaba eso.

Jajajajaja, bien pensado, has dejado a ese estorbo fuera de combate – el gigantesco hijo de Zeus se burló de ver congelado por completo a Odiseo – mucho nombre para tan poca cosa, si Ulises estuviera aquí de seguro el mismo asesina a ese inútil, veamos si ustedes me dan diversión – acto seguido ataco – ¡Temblor divino! – su técnica causo tanto impacto que incluso en el palacio de Hilda se dieron cuenta de la potencia del ataque.

¡colmillo de lobo!

¡rayo de aurora!

¡Jajajajaja! Así me gusta, que se opongan a la muerte, eso lo hace más divertido, romper sus esperanzas antes de romperles todos sus huesos, ¡Jajajajaja!

Veremos qué tan divertido es cuando te derrotemos – Nachi insistía en que podía dañar a su rival.

¡ataquemos! – el cisne ordeno.

¡ariete divino! – el gigante ataco de nuevo solo que antes que ellos pudieran siquiera intentar bloquear su ataque, esta vez no ataco al suelo como hizo con su temblor divino, sino a Nachi, destrozando de un solo golpe el peto de la armadura de bronce, dejando a Nachi fuera de combate y en un charco de la sangre que vomito.

¡Nachi! – Hyoga se acercó a su amigo, sin ver que el gigante se disponía a atacarlo a él esta vez.

¡Aleteo silencioso! – Winber ataco al gigante logrando hacerlo retroceder ante su sorpresivo ataque.

¡entretenlo mientras preparo mi ataque! – el cisne se preparó en la posición de la técnica exclusiva de Camús.

¡lo hare! – Winber se preparó para atacar.

¡ariete divino! – el coloso los ataco, pero su ataque no le dio a nadie ya que Niobe de Depp lo ataco con su fragancia profunda, él había estado ahí desde el principio y había acumulado su esencia para atacar cuando el gigante estuviese distraído totalmente, aunque no lo mato, si logro detenerlo y mantenerlo aturdido.

¡ejecución de aurora! – Hyoga logro atacar aprovechando la oportunidad que Niobe le dio, pero el gigante trataba de detener la técnica con sus enormes manos.

El ataque no hubiera servido de nada si Nachi no hubiese distraído al coloso con su garra del lobo, el gigante lo agarró del cuello dejando a la técnica que Hyoga realizaba darle de lleno en el pecho, Hércules quedo congelado totalmente, aunque no se sabía si estaba muerto, Nachi solo se volteó a sus compañeros y luego cayo sin vida sobre un nuevo charco de sangre, convirtiéndose en la primera víctima de la guerra por la libertad que la humanidad llevaba a cabo.

El gigante dio señales de vida y todos se preocuparon, pero antes que lo atacaran entre todos, se escuchó a alguien mencionar un ataúd de hielo y vieron al gigante quedar encerrado en esa estructura, una estructura que si podría contenerlo, al voltearse nuestros héroes, solo sonrieron tristemente al ver a Camús de acuario y los dioses guerreros que apresurados rodeaban al gigante congelado, Camús tomo en brazos a Nachi y volteándose a los demás ordeno:

¡Tomen prisionero al angelito!, no se confíen, son un dolor en el trasero, dioses guerreros, lleven a ese sujeto al abismo sin fin, Isaak les dirá donde se encuentra, no podemos detenernos a llorar, podrían atacarnos en este mismo momento, ¡así que muévanse! – realmente Camús le había tomado estima al joven, le dolía verlo convertido en un cuerpo sin vida, pero eso era lo que posiblemente les esperaba a todos, así que dibujando su mejor mascara de indiferencia continuo dirigiendo a los demás – Hyoga, levanta a Ichi, aun esta inconsciente, llevalo a la enfermería del palacio.

Si maestro – el cisne dijo apenas en un susurro.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al palacio y ver a Hilda con los restantes santos que guardaban la seguridad del lugar, Camús solo deposito el cadáver de su discípulo y siguió de largo, Hilda entendía que Camús estaba triste, pero al ser ella la líder de su pueblo sabía que como líderes no podían demostrar debilidad, ordeno los servicios fúnebres mientras Isaak y 4 dioses guerreros se deshacían del gigante que iba encerrado en el eterno ataúd de hielo.

Camús comunico a sus superiores el incidente, ahora Asgard, Inframundo, Atlantis y el santuario sabían que su desafío había sido aceptado, ya no se podían encomendar a los dioses, ellos eran los enemigos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que quienes lean den su opinión, se les aprecia y cualquier consejo es bienvenido.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Luto y guerra: los dioses se dividen en dos bandos**_

 **Santuario de Athena.**

El cuerpo de Nachi fue enviado por medio de un portal a cada uno de los recintos sagrados para recibir las honras fúnebres, su última escala fue el santuario de la diosa de la guerra, lugar donde Shion y Ares dedicaron palabras de consuelo a sus compañeros y ejemplificaron el trabajo en equipo que Nachi, Hyoga, Winber y Niobe habían realizado, también se supo resaltar que Ichi no había estado sin hacer nada, ya que había quedado inconsciente al evitar que el ataque inicial matara a sus compañeros, ya que iba dirigido a Nachi, pero Ichi logro evitar que le golpeara, por su parte el joven de la hidra se lamentaba no haber podido salvar la vida de su amigo participando en el combate, de todos los santos que Ichi conocía, solo Nachi y Jabú eran a los que consideraba sus amigos.

En el entierro hubo representantes en la mesa de honor de todos los santuarios divinos bajo el control humano, Radamantis y Pandora, junto a Lune por el inframundo, Syd de Mizar Zeta, Hilda, Lyfia, Fler por Asgard, Isaak, Thetis, Julián y Krisna por Atlantis y toda la hueste presente en el santuario de Athena. Por supuesto que había más representantes de Asgard y Atlantis, pero los ya mencionados fueron los elegidos para la mesa de honor del funeral de Nachi.

 **Olimpo, templo de Hades.**

Perséfone y su discípula, Keres, observaban desde el cielo como los humanos rendían honor a su primer mártir, mientras Keres sostenía una esmeralda en su mano derecha, dado que su obligación era recoger las almas caídas en el campo de batalla, la diosa castaña y de verdes ojos había cumplido su deber, ahí en sus manos estaba el alma del fallecido Nachi, encerrada en una piedra preciosa.

Señora, ¿está segura que Zeus no se dará cuenta que estoy recogiendo las almas y en lugar de enviarlas al vacío, las estoy preparando para los campos elíseos?

Zeus no tiene potestad en el inframundo, además, si los humanos se han rebelado ha sido porque nosotros como dioses lo hemos permitido al no dejar opinar a los humanos sobre nuestras intenciones para con su mundo, ya que la tierra no es de nosotros los dioses, la tierra fue un regalo para la humanidad, de parte de Gea.

Pero si el rey de los dioses se da cuenta nos encerrara en el tártaro.

No te preocupes, necesito hablar con Aiacos, ve a los campos elíseos y dile a Hipnos y a Thanatos, que es hora de despertar a Hades, luego preparate, parece que Artemisa planea atacar Rodorio, quiero que evites que mueran civiles, te concedo temporalmente la potestad sobre la muerte, solo no intervengas si dioses o guerreros deben morir.

Si mi señora, ¿Qué hago si Artemisa me ve?

Llevate el casco de invisibilidad de Hades, yo misma le diré que te di esta orden, pero si te resulta inevitable, combate al lado de los humanos, los dioses estamos para guiarlos, no para esclavizarlos.

Si señora, ¿nos veremos en este templo luego de que haya terminado el ataque de Artemisa?

Creo que no, esperame en la entrada al inframundo, el castillo Heinstein, pero ya vete que nos agarra la tarde – termino ordenando Perséfone a su joven discípula.

Al momento se separaron, sin saberse observadas por Eris, la discordia en persona, quien sonrió ante la idea de que alguien traicionara al olimpo, en especial sabiendo que hacía siglos que Zeus quería deshacerse de su hermano Hades y pensaba que quizá si ponía de acuerdo a algunos humanos y otros dioses podría ayudar a sembrar discordias y quien sabe, quizá hasta podía lograr que su maestro y compañero de armas Ares, recuperara su cosmos.

 **Santuario de Athena, casa de Aries.**

Julián no sabía que era la reencarnación de Poseidón, o su avatar mejor dicho, pues Thetis lo había convencido de que él no era más que un elegido para proteger este mundo contra los abusos de los dioses, cosa en la que Julián estuvo de acuerdo al escuchar los relatos de la guerras santas que cada dos siglos y fracción asolaban el mundo, así fue como Kanon lo envió con un cargamento de oricalco, con la expresa orden de pedirle a Mu de Aries que le hiciera el favor de crearle una scale con el tótem de alguna bestia mitológica que fuera de su agrado pero que no estuviera ya ocupado por alguno de los otros generales marinos, Julián había demostrado que aprendía rápido y con Albiore de cefeo educándolo, había resultado un diamante en bruto que el maestro sustituto de Atlantis había sabido pulir en estas tres semanas, así que había recibido el rango de general marino pero necesitaba su propia scale, así que se presentó ante el de Aries.

Bueno, si es así, puedo crear tu scale, pero ¿qué bestia marina quieres? – el Ariano pregunto después de escuchar la razón de la visita del joven Julián al santuario.

El gran tiburón blanco.

¿estás seguro? No recuerdo que ese animal sea parte de algún mito.

Si es parte de un mito ¿no has visto las películas de tiburón? Son buenas y se ve que son letales, todo un mito entre cinéfilos.

Bueno, la construiré, ya que trajiste los materiales, eso sí, más tarde vendrás y me regalaras de tu sangre para poder hacer que tome vida y sea uno contigo, ¿vienes en 6 horas? – Mu se preguntaba que eran los "cinéfilos", mientras su cerebro agradecía tan práctico tótem para el joven ante él, aunque dudaba que Kanon estuviese de acuerdo.

¿tan rápido será?

Un tiburón no tiene muchos detalles, así que si, será rápido, solo recuerda alimentarte bien o la falta de sangre te hará desmayarte y eso podría molestar a Kanon, a él no le gustan las señoritas como soldados – Mu de Aries recordó un comentario del general del dragón de mar.

Ok, regreso en seis horas, gracias desde ya – contesto el avatar del rey de los océanos sin darse cuenta que tan pronto él se marchó Mu de Aries realizo una llamada telefónica.

…

Aló, ¿Quién llama?

¿Kanon? Soy Mu de Aries, me alegra saludarte y te llamaba porque necesito saber una cosa ¿estás de acuerdo en que le haga una scale al chico este, Julián?

Si, por cierto, tiene cierta fijación por los tiburones, así que creo que si le puedes hacer un tótem de tiburón, te lo agradeceré, ese niño es toda una promesa.

¿ya sabias que me pediría eso?

Si, digo, no, bueno, Albiore me lo comento y me dijo que sería bueno darle ese título, de general marino del tiburón ¿tú qué opinas?

Por mí, me da igual, y mejor aún, será más fácil y rápido, entonces me pondré a trabajar, te avisare cuando termine, para que vengas si quieres a ver como esa scale toma vida junto a su futuro portador.

Me gustaría estar ahí para tan magnánimo momento, tengo tres discípulos que querrán usar una scale plateada, ¿podrías diseñar algunos bosquejos para analizarlas?

Qué casualidad, había pensado en eso y sí, tengo unos bosquejos de langosta, de pez globo y de orca, ya sabes, la ballena asesina.

Enviámelos por mail y te llevo respuesta cuando llegue.

Ok, te veo luego.

Así fue como Kanon y Mu de Aries se pusieron de acuerdo sobre cierta scale para el que debería ser el avatar del dios de los mares, y de nuevas scales para los aprendices de marinos.

 **Asgard (dos días después).**

Camús tenía pesadillas, sabía que tarde que temprano los dioses podían devolver la vida a Hércules, no se le había ocurrido cuando envió al abismo el ataúd de hielo, hasta ahora pensaba en que debió encerrar su alma en una vasija, así que mientras pensaba en que el sacrificio de Nachi había sido en vano al no pensar en eso a tiempo, decidió que definitivamente se lo comunicaría a Shion y le pediría vasijas con sellos de Ares para encerrar a los guerreros de los dioses, en esos pensamientos estaba cuando Cristal se acercó a él acompañado de Hilda, este haciendo la respectiva reverencia que un alumno debía a su maestro le pidió hablar algo a solas.

Tuvieron una conversación en la que se dejó en claro que Camús no era el único que había pensado en que se habían equivocado al deshacerse del cuerpo de Hércules sin encerrar su alma.

En eso estaban cuando Syd y su hermano se presentaron ante Camús y rindiendo reverencia anunciaron algo que preocupo a los dos mayores presentes.

Señor Camús, me gustaría que usted y la señora Hilda me acompañen, hay un visitante esperándoles, me preocupa la presencia de ese individuo aquí.

¿de quién se trata que te tiene tan preocupado?

El señor Odín en persona – contesto Bud haciendo que tanto los guerreros de los hielos como Hilda sintieran un escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos.

En seguida iremos, dile que pase a la sala del trono, solo me arreglare para no llegar desaliñada – Hilda hablo dejando en claro que se presentaría con esplendor para no dejarse intimidar de ningún dios.

Si señora – contestaron ambos guerreros mientras iban a recibir al rey de los dioses nórdicos.

Señorita Hilda, maestro Camús, iré a preparar las defensas, los guerreros que fueron al santuario a los actos fúnebres de Nachi ya volvieron y están preparados para la batalla, les ordenare prepararse.

Si, por favor, te lo agradeceré mucho Cristal – Hilda agradeció la idea, mientras Camús solo asentía, el dorado tenía un mal presentimiento.

Luego de colocarse un vestido de gala, y el santo dorado la armadura, ambos llegaron al salón del trono, Hilda se sentó en el mientras el santo de oro se colocó a su derecha y Sigfried (también llamado Siegfried en su lengua natal) a su izquierda.

El rey del panteón nórdico les miraba con cierta diversión en los ojos, pensando que si él quisiera, ellos ya estarían muertos, pero ese no era el motivo por el que estaba aquí, su misión consistía en hacerles creer que él los apoyaba.

Observo a los 3 dioses guerreros y los santos de Athena, más los espectros presentes y vio sus sospechas confirmadas, sonrió de medio lado y dijo a nadie en particular:

He venido en son de paz, no tengo intención de derramar sangre innecesariamente en Asgard, he traído los siete zafiros divinos para los dioses guerreros, cada zafiro sustituirá los zafiros originales de cada armadura, espero entiendan que con estos zafiros sus armaduras alcanzaran proporciones idénticas a las de las armaduras doradas, como la del santo dorado acá presente – dijo mientras miraba al de acuario y este le miraba con su gélida mirada insondable de manera desafiante – nosotros los dioses nórdicos hemos abandonado este mundo hace siglos, y estamos de acuerdo en que es hora de que los humanos elijan su camino, por ello decidimos traer los zafiros divinos y ayudarles, pero en cuanto a ti Bud, te corresponderá luchar con tu armadura original, pero si te destruyesen esa armadura, mi armadura oculta en la estatua que me representa, esa armadura te protegerá y no necesitaras los Zafiros para invocarla ya que yo le ordene protegerte, bueno, solo a eso vine, por cierto, en las afueras hay un semidiós griego, y doce santos de Athena de épocas pasadas que vienen a luchar contra ustedes, suerte y mi bendición mis amados guerreros – Odín no dio tiempo a preguntas ni dudas, miro paternalmente a Bud y acto seguido desapareció dejando en estado de alerta a los guerreros, aunque olvidando que no habían 8 guerreros divinos actualmente sino 15, los dioses guerreros de Loki habían sido enviados por este para ayudar a los humanos a liberarse de la tiranía de los demás dioses, Loki por su parte estaba en otra galaxia creando un nuevo paraíso.

Camús estaba impactado por la noticia, doce santos de Athena de épocas pasadas, eso era algo malo, muy malo, especialmente si resultaban ser santos dorados.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la fortaleza de Asgard.

¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Aquiles? – Kardia el escorpión miraba con desconfianza al semidiós.

Ustedes recibieron órdenes de su diosa, así que es su problema si no las obedecen, Atalanta llegara pronto, solo espero que ya se hayan decidido para cuando ella llegue – Aquiles contestaba con ese modo tan suyo y tan prepotente, dejando en claro que pensaba que no necesitaba de ellos.

Pues yo también tengo mis dudas, ¿qué dices aspros? – Deguél miraba al semidiós de manera pensativa y preocupada.

Tras ellos los otros diez santos solo pensaban en lo que era obvio: los dioses habían llamado a humanos y semi divinos a luchar contra los humanos rebeldes para no enfrentarlos ellos pues consideraban la posibilidad de ser derrotados.

Dando lugar a la posibilidad de enfrentarse a sus antecesores, Camús decidió salir el solo a averiguarlo, lamentablemente para él ni Ichi ni Cristal lo dejarían ir solo, tampoco Bud el tigre siberiano de las sombras, así que el cuarteto partió dejando a los espectros y demás dioses guerreros más los saints presentes al cuidado de Hilda, pues ella era muy importante como para dejarla sin cuidados, Syd los seguía de lejos ocultando su cosmos, pues no quería que su hermano muriera, aunque se hubiesen dado cuenta que eran hermanos hacía apenas unos meses.

Camús les pidió que lo esperaran mientras el salía a encontrarse con el joven santo que estaba aguardándolos, aparentemente para la batalla. Se acercó lo suficiente para ver que no se había equivocado, ante él estaba el santo dorado del escorpión de una época anterior con una armadura idéntica a las doradas que ellos tenían, pero tanto la armadura del guerrero como el semblante de este mostraban una fiereza que dejaba helado a cualquiera incluido el mago de los hielos eternos, así que se le acerco lo suficiente, sin notar que a su izquierda era observado por los santos de aries y libra, quienes habían llegado para proteger a su compañero, pero que seguramente no pensaban intervenir pues ambos estaban de brazos cruzados.

Buenos días guerrero, los dioses me han enviado a asesinarte, pero no soy un asesino a sueldo, te daré la opción de retractarte para salvar la vida, jurale lealtad a la diosa Athena – fue lo que Kardia le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, sin andarse con rodeos y de manera sincera, haciendo que Camús se sorprendiera del parecido entre el actual escorpión y el anterior, quizá solo se diferenciaban en que este ponía ojos de psicópata cuando hablaba.

¿Quién eres tú y porque portas una armadura idéntica a la del escorpión dorado?

Perdón – Kardia mostro un fingido arrepentimiento, haciendo que el de los hielos se molestara aunque tratara de no hacelo visible – y no te enojes hielitos, yo conozco esa manía maldita de los acuarianos de esconder sus emociones, volviendo al tema, me llamo Kardia de escorpión, santo dorado de Athena al servicio de su reencarnación, la señorita Sasha, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

No, no tengo problema con eso, solo quería saber que nombre colocare en tu ataúd de hielo – Camús mentía, ver confirmada su sospecha de que sus enemigos eran saints dorados de otra época lo había descolocado, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que ese saint ahí presente era antepasado directo de Milo de escorpión, y un saint bastante fuerte, tanto así que había derrotado al Wyvern ya en una ocasión y se consideraba que Radamantis era tan poderoso como Saga o Dohko, así que sabía que estaban en problemas – yo soy Camús de acuario, santo dorado al servicio de la humanidad, para liberarla de la amenaza que representan los dioses.

Vaya, eres muy interesante, no luchas por los dioses, sino para liberarte de ellos, eso lo hace más entretenido, Itia, Avenir, ¿lo escucharon? Al igual que nosotros, ellos están inconformes, pero ni modo, debemos detenerlos, esas son ordenes

No estoy seguro Kardia, juraría que los dioses de esta era son diferentes a los dioses del futuro del que yo vine, es más, empiezo a dudar que este sea el mismo universo o la misma dimensión – el de aries contesto de manera directa haciendo que Camús lo viera por primera vez.

Yo pienso que los humanos debemos detenernos a pensar primero los pro y luego los contras de retar a los dioses, luego debemos decidir – el de libra, amigo de Krest les contesto dejando en claro que si los humanos de esa época creían factible acabar con los dioses, era su deber hacerlo.

Entonces, ¿del lado de quien estas escorpión? – Aquiles hizo acto de presencia, junto a Hércules y la rubia Atalanta.

Estoy del lado que se me dé la gana – el de escorpión se preparó para atacar y vio con fiereza a Camús de acuario quien vio crecer la uña que el escorpión usaría como aguijón mientras le encaraba, cualquiera diría que el santo de acuario y el terminarían enfrentados, pero Camús pudo reconocer en Kardia la misma sonrisa cómplice que Milo de Escorpión le dirigía de vez en cuando cuándo hacían alguna travesura de niños.

Entonces hagámoslo – se dejó oír avenir haciendo que los dos menores entendieran a que se refería.

Si – se dejó oír al mismo tiempo que Hércules daba un paso al frente ya que quería cobrárselas con el de acuario por haberlo encerrado en ese ataúd de hielo.

¡Aguja escarlata! – el ataque de Kardia no iba hacia el de acuario sino hacia el gigantesco semidiós quien solo salto para esquivarlos sin darse cuenta que el de aries lo estaba esperando ya en el aire.

¡Máxima gravedad, agujero negro! – aries pudo golpear con su técnica al gigante antes de ser golpeado por la lanza de Atalanta quien ni siquiera lo ataco con la punta de su pica, solo con la base para hacerse notar.

¡Me gusta jugar con la comida antes de matarla y preparar mi cena! – la exclamación de la semidiosa hizo que el de aries entendiera que estaba vivo merced al deseo de Atalanta de jugar con él - ¡Hércules, juega con los demás, este carnero es mío! – Atalanta no dijo, sino que ordeno esto al gigante quien solo le sonrió y se fue tras los aludidos.

¡Polvo de diamantes! – Camús ataco.

¡dragón infernal! – el de libra lo acompaño.

¡aguja escarlata! ¡esta vez usare toda mi velocidad gigante, hace un momento solo probé tus reflejos! – el escorpión era sincero a la vez que de los tres ataques solo el suyo hizo impacto en el cuerpo del gigante.

¡Malditos! ¡me las pagaran! ¡temblor divino! – Hércules les ataco con ambos puños dejando a los tres en el suelo del impacto pero evidentemente lograron evitar la mayor fuerza del golpe ya que no estaba heridos de gravedad.

¡Gran cuerno! – se dejó escuchar el ataque del taurino quien hizo acto de presencia, aunque su ataque iba dirigido directamente a Aquiles quien solo se movió a un lado y sin prisas lo esquivo.

Mala idea – Aquiles vio con odio al toro dorado del siglo XVIII y sonrió, tendría diversión asegurada - ¡espada de viento! – su ataque parecía que partiría en dos al toro de oro pero alguien más intervino.

¡excalibur! – capricornio protegió con su espada a su amigo – estoy listo para luchar Aquiles.

¡malditos ahora me las pagaran! – ni bien termino de decir esto último cuando su cuerpo fue alcanzado por un choque eléctrico acompañado de cuchillas filosas que le hicieron varias heridas profundas en su garganta.

¡La garra del tigre vikingo!

¡La garra de la sombra del tigre vikingo! – ambos gatos de los hielos se dejaron escuchar y fue su ataque el que dejo a Aquiles mal herido.

¡malditos! – dijo Aquiles mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, a la vez que sus heridas empezaban a sanar de manera acelerada.

Por su parte, Atalanta estaba muy enojada, tenía las piernas y pies congelados por Cristal, el discípulo de acuario, y debido a eso el ariano había logrado evitar su ataque, recibiendo ella en su pecho una extinción de la luz de las estrellas, que dicho sea de paso, solo la enojo más, ya que su piel era protegida por el vellocino dorado.

 **Rodorio, población vecina al santuario.**

Afrodita de Piscis y Mu de Aries estaban entretenidos junto a Aldebarán y Death Mask, viendo pasar a unas chiquillas de un local a otro, esas chiquillas no eran otras que las alumnas del santo de la virgen, Saori, June, Frey y Miho, quienes andaban en el mercado del poblado en busca de los ingredientes para preparar la cena, aunque aún no era hora ni del almuerzo, pero ellas querían prepararle una cena a los dorados presentes actualmente en el santuario, seria en el templo de virgo, por supuesto que Shaka ignoraba eso. Lo que ellas no se imaginaban era que estaban por ser parte de la guerra. Alejado del grupo, Ikki se sentía mal, tenía un mal presentimiento, el único que lo sabía era Death Mask, quien le recomendó al fénix estar alerta haciendo él lo propio solo que de manera más relajada.

Por su parte, Piscis estaba algo distraído, el sentía, lejano pero igual, lo sentía, el cosmos de los dorados de otras épocas, aunque al no saber de quien se trataba, si le preocupaba el nivel de poder que deberían tener para poder sentirse a tan grande distancia.

¿Qué tienes Afro? – Aldebarán había notado la preocupación, aunque igual sentía la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en las regiones heladas, no sentía ninguna preocupación, él estaba seguro que sus compañeros podrían hacer frente a la amenaza.

No sé, parece que nuestros enemigos son muy fuertes, para que sus cosmos se sientan hasta acá es porque son muy poderosos.

O en su defecto los dioses les han ayudado a incrementar su cosmos – June que era la única de las chicas en portar su armadura, al igual que Ikki, Afro y Death Mask (que hizo que Afrodita portara su armadura a regañadientes) por parte de los chicos.

Mmm, tienes mucha razón niña, ya veo que la perspicacia de Saga se les está pegando, ¿es cierto que él junto a Shaka las entrenan a ustedes y al pollo rostizado? – el de piscis pregunto aunque él ya la respuesta pues siempre veía oculto, a petición del santo de virgo, los entrenamientos que las chiquillas realizaban, la idea era que tomara notas para entrenar a pandora, ahora en el inframundo solo estaban cinco santos de Athena, Misty, Shiryu, Dohko, Shura y Orfeo, por su parte, Milo debía recuperarse para ir a reforzar las defensas en Asgard, por otro lado, el gato y Saga partirían hacia Egipto a pedir un convenio de no agresión al panteón egipcio, sin saber que en ese lugar estallo una guerra civil, los dioses egipcios estaban divididos entre los que apoyaban a Osiris y por ende a Zeus y los que apoyaban a Isis y Anubis en su cruzada para ayudar a los humanos.

Si señor Afrodita, pero no son los únicos, a veces los señores Shura y Aioros nos acompañan, también la señorita Shaina y la señorita Marín, ellas entrenan con ellos y con nosotras, la señorita Shaina ha hecho una versión muy suya de excalibur, tan letal como sorprendente, en un entrenamiento ella invito al señor Milo y ambos aún están en recuperación – June sonrió al recordar ese incidente que al mismo escorpión dorado le causaba risas, había sido el mismo momento en que recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Nachi, eso enfureció tanto a Milo como a Shaina y terminaron llevando su entrenamiento al extremo, ambos estaban en el sanatorio del santuario tratando sus heridas, hicieron las pases y estaban felices de haber tenido un digno rival, tanto así que hasta el geminiano mayor aplaudió el encuentro diciendo que fue una batalla entre dos santos dorados, que la armadura no los hacia ni más ni menos, que ambos tenían el mismo nivel, Milo le agradeció a Shura haber educado de esa manera a Shaina en el uso de técnicas del más alto nivel, luego fue el encuentro entre la águila y el gato, al gato le fue mal, Marín había aprendido de Saga y de Aioros directamente, un paquete doble, la garra atómica del águila fue tan potente que dio tres impactos en el cuerpo del gato, del cerca de millón de golpes soltados, pero con tal potencia que Aioria perdió dos dientes.

¿No será el mismo incidente donde Aioria perdió sus muelas? – Aldebarán era curioso, él había escuchado algo al respecto – según dicen Marín noqueo al gato y lo tuvo que revivir con un beso tres días después – June se rio de este comentario, ella sabía que no era del todo cierto, sino que Shaina lo había electrificado en el sanatorio, al estar tan cerca ella no pudo evitar cobrarse una de tantas y para evitar que el gato la agrediera Marín lo beso ahí frente a todos.

¿qué hablan ustedes? Deberían estar alerta, en cualquier momento nos atacan y ustedes distraídos y algunos sin armadura – Death Mask se acercó para hacerles notar que algo pasaba, ya que todo estaba en silencio, la gente del mercado había desaparecido.

Deberíamos traer nuestras armaduras hasta acá ¿verdad Ángelo? – Mu de Aries se acercó porque él también lo noto.

Correcto, el pollo está montando guardia, Afrodita, tú y esta enana verifiquen la zona, no quiero que nadie se acerque de sorpresa, no se ve gente ni siquiera un civil y eso solo puede significar que los gemelos están acá.

¿Artemisa y Apolo? – fue Aldebarán quien pregunto.

Hipnos y Thanatos – Ángelo respondió.

Los dioses del sueño y la muerte.

Vaya, vaya, nosotros vemos de menos a los seres humanos y mira, ya saben que estamos acá, no me sorprenderían si lograran derrotar a Zeus.

Cierto Thanatos, los humanos son distintos a lo que Zeus usa de propaganda para reclutar dioses contra ellos.

¿Qué quieren ustedes en este lugar? ¿se perdieron camino a su sanitario gemelo o algo así? – Ángelo los veía sin miedo tratando de no dejar visibles a las enanas a quienes él y el santo de piscis estaban cubriendo. Mientras el de Aries tele-transportaba las armaduras hasta el lugar.

No venimos en son de guerra, humanos, nuestra señora, Perséfone en persona nos pidió algo, en ese algo va incluido avisarles que Artemisa y tres semidioses vienen hacia acá, suerte y por favor, asesinen a esa perra – ambos dioses dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que se escuchara algo macabro en dos voces sintonizadas con las mimas palabras al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo en el acto, y poniendo en alerta a los santos, ahora sí, la guerra llego al santuario, Aries se comunicó con Shion quien al saberlo envió refuerzos entre los que cierto juez del inframundo se incluía.

Las armaduras llegaron tele-transportadas por Mu de Aries y todos se prepararon para la batalla.

 **Asgard (pelea entre Atalanta, Aquiles y Hércules contra los humanos aliados y los refuerzos divinos que terminaron rebelándose también)**

Atalanta bramo de cólera y lanzo su pica contra el de aries quien solo logró esquivarla gracias a que Camús lanzo una ráfaga de hielo que hizo un poco más lenta la pica en cuestión.

Por su parte, Itia y los dos tigres vikingos no podían afectar a Aquiles quien se recuperaba de manera casi instantánea de las heridas sufridas, por otro lado el señor Asgard de tauro, junto a Kardia, Ichi y Shun (que se había unido a la batalla) trataban de frenar al gigantesco Hércules que había sido congelado de los pies por el santo Cristal.

La batalla tenía tintes épicos y hasta cierto punto, trágicos, pues los humanos rebeldes no parecían tener el poder adecuado para herir a sus enemigos. Los dos tigres idearon un plan que era arriesgado pero podía funcionar y se lo comunicaron a Camús: hacer que los semidioses los atacaran al mismo tiempo y poner en medio del blanco a otro semidiós, la apuesta era lograr que Hércules y Atalanta agredieran a Aquiles, para ello usarían a Kardia y su sentido del humor negro, él sería el encargado de obligar a los semidioses a atacarlo, con uno que pudiera atacarlo bastaría para hacer que Aquiles se vuelva contra sus colegas ya que a leguas se notaba que no les tenia estima.

¿Dime Hércules, que se siente ser el segundo semidiós más poderoso de todos?

No te equivoques humano, soy el más fuerte de todos los semidioses, además, dudo que tu entiendas el alcance de mi poder.

Pero Aquiles se jacta de ser el más poderoso semidiós, además de demostrarlo al ser el quien está a cargo de ti y de Atalanta, ¿me equivoco?

¡Jajajajaja!, ese pretencioso está bajo el respaldo de Hera, por ello se jacta, pero te demostrare que soy el más poderosos destruyéndolos a ustedes y luego a él – el gigante se mostró soberbio y decidido a mostrar su punto.

A que no me das con ninguno de tus ataques – le decía el escorpión mientras los demás santos que luchaban contra el gigante no entendían porque Kardia se mostraba así de confiado.

Bien niño, como quieras, ustedes no se entrometan o aplastare sus cráneos de manera que sufran mucho – le dijo a los demás saints quienes optaron por agredir a Atalanta, sabían que algo se traía entre manos el escorpión, pero el santo de tauro hizo algo que tomo de sorpresa a todos, ataco a Aquiles, dada la velocidad del taurino, quien era el más veloz de su generación, el impacto fue tan poderoso y devastador que Aquiles fue a quedar empotrado contra una peña, salvando de paso a Bud quien casi había sido decapitado por el veloz semidiós.

La batalla estaba en su apogeo, el gigante no podía golpear a Kardia, por su parte este buscaba la posición correcta para que Aquiles quedara en el blanco.

¿Acaso no puedes derrotar a un simple mocoso Hércules? – Aquiles grito fastidiado al ver que el gigantesco semidiós solo tenía un rival mientras él y Atalanta debían luchar contra varios rivales que se turnaban cambiándose constantemente de frente de batalla complicándoles la existencia a ambos semidioses, haciendo que el gigante dejara de seguir al escorpión dorado y se volteara hacia él con una cara de pocos amigos.

¿decías?

Que no olvides a que nos han enviado, no me obligues a ponerte en cintura.

¿Tú y cuantos más? No eres más que un pretencioso hijo de mami que llora de manera caprichosa y pide auxilio de su madre cada vez que le está yendo mal – el gigante le recordó a Aquiles lo que ocurrió en Troya.

¿Cómo te atreves?

Pues así como lo vez.

El gigante sonrió, los saints y Atalanta dejaron de luchar y se quedaron viendo como la discusión entre ambos semidivinos parecía estar entrando en calor, pero fue una frase la que hizo que ellos se rieran en su interior – Hércules le pateara el trasero a Aquiles y luego se ira, así que mejor me iré, reportare esta falta de respeto a los dioses – acto seguido atalanta se quiso ir, pero la cadena de Shun la atrapó, dejándola a merced de los saints, ella bramo pidiendo ayuda pero ni Aquiles ni Hércules parecieron escucharla, así fue como Camús y cristal le aplicaron el ataúd de hielo mientras los dos tigres unían su cosmos en un solo ataque al que llamaron lanza divina, ocasionando que tanto el ataúd como la semidiosa se volvieran cientos de pedazos, acto seguido cristal hizo una urna de hielo y encerraron el alma de Atalanta con un sello de Ares, para que los dioses no devolvieran a la vida de nuevo a esa mujer.

Un potente impacto los hizo salir de su distracción, Aquiles había atacado a Hércules ocasionando que este saliera lanzado por los aires.

 _Rodorio, límites del santuario._

Todo estaba en aparente quietud, Mascara paseaba inquietamente de un lugar a otro, las jóvenes saints no se apresuraban a caminar con los comprados y ellos debían venir cubriéndolas, Ikki se los había dicho, que dejaran los comprados y se tele-transportaran, pero resulto que un cosmos ajeno evitaba que Mu de Aries los pudiese tele-transportar, siendo esa una señal de que debían estar listos para lo peor, aun así el fénix estaba dos cuadras más adelante, en un cruce, al dar la vuelta, por lo que no estaba en el área de visión de sus compañeros.

Ikki fue el primero en divisar a una mujer de rizos dorados, de vestido elegante y una corona con el símbolo lunar en ella, acompañada de 5 sujetos, por lo que Ikki vio, eran dos ángeles y posiblemente 3 semidioses, ya que no parecían ni humanos, ni dioses.

Artemisa por su parte se sorprendió de ver que los humanos ya le estaban esperando, era como si alguien diera la alarma, así que decidida, avanzo sin dar la orden de ataque. Llego hasta el fénix quien a su manera estaba tranquilo, eso sí, con cara de pocos amigos.

Dime humano, ¿quieres que te perdone la vida? – la diosa mostro una cara de falsa piedad, haciendo enojar al fénix quien entendió el mensaje.

No sirvo a dios alguno, no imploro ayuda a dios alguno y no pediré perdón a dios alguno.

Vaya, tienes tus agallas, ve y dile a tus compañeros que luchare contra ustedes, pero antes tráiganme al rubio de virgo, quisiera hablar con él.

Lo lamento pero dudo que Shaka esté dispuesto a venir, no le gustan las fans acosadoras.

Jajajajaja, tienes media hora para pensarlo o asesinare a esas niñas sin que lo puedas evitar – la diosa dijo eso y se alejó de Ikki, con sus acompañantes se colocó en el único paso que había desde Rodorio hasta el santuario, si querían volver o alguien venia en su auxilio ella los asesinaría, ella llevaba en su espalda las flechas y el arco, no había venido en paz, venía con sed de sangre.

Ikki tomo su teléfono y le comunico a Death Mask lo que ocurría, estaban a pocos metros de distancia pero fuera de la vista de la diosa, solo el fénix estaba de frente, así que Ikki les recomendó no dejarse ver, sin embargo, la diosa sabia cuántos eran, así que el fénix trato de entender el cómo y el porqué de esa situación.

Por su parte, Death Mask se comunicó con Shaka, quien dijo que iría, que ya sabía lo que ocurría y les ayudaría a volver, el de cáncer se alegró de escuchar que Shaka no les abandonaría, pero Shaka dio la orden de no enviar refuerzos, diciendo a todos en el santuario que no debían dejar entrara a nadie hasta que él diera la orden, acto seguido abrió un portal que lo envió lejos de Rodorio, luego, empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo, con un solo objetivo, asesinar a la diosa de la Luna, aunque las enseñanzas de Buda decían que la violencia no era el camino, Shaka decidió que por una vez en la vida, Buda debería irse a dormir.

Camino de manera lenta en un principio y luego de manera rápida hasta que llego al pueblo, caminando rumbo al santuario, paso al lado de Ángelo y compañía, para luego estar al lado del fénix.

Shaka, llegaste, esa diosa sabe que las chicas están aquí, no las ha visto pero lo sabe.

Es fácil saber cómo lo supo, es la diosa de la virginidad, por lo tanto, sabe cuándo hay vírgenes cerca – Shaka a claro su punto – vete, en la zona rural podrán tele-transportarse, yo me hare cargo de ella.

No seas estúpido, te ayudare.

Ya te lo dije Ikki, y no es una petición, es una orden.

Estúpido engreído – dijo Ikki, abandonando a Shaka, pero sin las intenciones de hacer lo que le ordeno.

Shaka solo avanzo unos metros antes de que Artemisa apareciera y le sonriera, a la rubia le agradaba el santo, quería salvarlo, de manera sincera, pero si él decía que prefería pelear, ella le daría una muerte digna de un gran guerrero, moriría a manos de una diosa.

 **Inframundo, campos elíseos.**

Hipnos y Thanatos, haciendo lo que su señora Perséfone les había ordenado, despertaron a Hades, quien al principio quiso asesinar a sus jueces por traicionarlo, Perséfone le suplico al dios de la muerte replantearse la situación, este no quiso y acto seguido la diosa de la muerte y la primavera, valiéndose de engaños, encerró en lo más profundo del tártaro a su esposo, el dios de la muerte. Zeus sintió la ausencia de su hermano y creyéndolo muerto se alegró, imagino que eso le daba más territorios que conquistar, mas lugares que apropiarse, solo esperaba que asesinaran también a Poseidón para tomar Atlantis.

Keres envió una golondrina mensajera desde Rodorio hasta los campos elíseos atravesando el inframundo, la golondrina llego hasta Perséfone, el mensaje era el siguiente:

Señora Perséfone, ya sabe quién soy, tengo entendido que Asgard está bajo ataque y también Rodorio, estoy en el pueblo y he visto que Artemisa ha traído a Ícaro, Jasón y Arkantos, al parecer los dioses han enviado también a ex santos de Athena hacia Asgard, esto se está poniendo feo, quisiera poder evitar una muerte, pero quiero su autorización, aguardare su respuesta.

Perséfone leyó la nota, tomando tinta del escritorio de Hades, escribió la respuesta más simple que conocía para no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Querida Keres, salva a quien desees, pero trata de no dejarte ver a menos que sea necesario, ten cuidado, eres mi niña, quien te toque a ti morirá a mis manos, te comunico que Hades no quiso ayudarnos y lo encerré en la parte del tártaro egipcio, es mejor así, sin que nadie nos pueda traicionar. Te veré pronto, Hipnos y Thanatos ayudaran a los humanos en Asgard.

Perséfone sabía a quién era que Keres quería salvar, su niña como ella la llamaba era muy predecible, enamorada de un mortal, había seguido enamorada de sus sucesores en el rango de santos de oro de virgo desde la era tardía del mito…

Por su parte, Ker, se alegró, podría asesinar a Shaka y resucitarlo lejos del lugar de conflicto…


End file.
